


The Saltwater Game

by unborn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Illness, Sad Friends Just Need A Hug And A Nap, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Suicidal Thoughts, АУ, Грустным друзьям нужны объятия и покой, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Селфхарм, Серийные убийцы, ангст, бессонница, депрессия, психические расстройства, суицидальные мысли, тревожность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn
Summary: Тайлер и Джош встречаются случайно, когда решают закопать трупы в одном и том же месте в одну и ту же ночь.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chxssxbxxxng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxssxbxxxng/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Saltwater Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940111) by [chxssxbxxxng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxssxbxxxng/pseuds/chxssxbxxxng). 



> saltwater -- солёная вода. game -- игра.
> 
> у работы есть [плейлист на спотифае](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0HgqVRjkglMnyNf89fJ43z)
> 
> перевод не дословный.
> 
> если у вас есть возможность, прочитайте, пожалуйста, работу в оригинале, ибо она настолько чудесно написана, что я вряд ли смог передать всю её красоту.
> 
> могу давать лекции 'как перевести фанфик на кучу слов ради одного красивого абзаца'.

Вы когда-нибудь закапывали тело?

Наверняка нет, и _в этом ничего плохого_. Изначально мало шансов. Однако, если всё же закапывали, это, вероятно, поможет создать иллюзию спокойствия для Джоша Дана, который в данный момент стоит по колено в яме. В кроваво-красных, будто в книге с комиксами, волосах виднеются запачканные грязью прядки, из-за пота футболка прилипла к спине, а от работы лопатой на ладонях появились мозоли. Джош дёргается от каждого звука, раздающегося в лесу, покрасневшие глаза дико всматриваются в поисках малейшего движения между чёрных стволов деревьев. Машина Джоша припаркована на шоссе, достаточно далеко отсюда. Он работает под обрывками лунного света, когда слышит приближающийся гул мотора.

Никто не проезжает здесь, направляясь в другое место. _Никто_.

Его накрывает паникой, худшей за весь день, значение чего невозможно преувеличить. Подползающий свет фар, напоминающий прожекторы в темноте, замедляется; Джош знает, что его увидели. Он бросает взгляд влево, на тёмную, испачканную землёй ткань, кажущуюся особенно мягкой на фоне жёстких корней деревьев и сухих листьев. Человек в пикапе, кем бы он ни был, глушит двигатель, оставляя фары включенными, а затем от мягких глухих шагов разлетаются в стороны лежащие вокруг грязных шин листья.

Несмотря на то, что все органы чувств Джоша в полной готовности действовать, в то же время он пьян — отрицать бессмысленно, однако в его защиту можно сказать, что трезвым подобную ночь пережить невозможно. Джош, мучительно осознавая бесполезную тяжесть лопаты в своих руках, осторожно наблюдает, как незнакомец подходит ближе. Лишь потом замечает, что несёт _этот человек._ Блять, _ещё одна лопата._

— Ты не можешь здесь копать, — тупо говорит Джош. Звучит не особо внятно.

Другой человек ничего не говорит, при ближнем рассмотрении оказываясь менее напуганным и настороженным, Джош замечает это, сравнив его с собой. Незнакомец уходит к пикапу, быстрым движением вонзив в землю лопату. Она торчит вертикально, шатко, тощий нелепый надгробный камень. Незнакомец исчезает за светом фар, и Джош слышит, как тот копошится в багажнике. Раздаётся глухой _бух_ , и Джош видит, как незнакомец, тащит по земле нечто длиной метр восемьдесят, завёрнутое в ткань.

— О боже, — выдыхает Джош, закрывая рукой рот, так как что вообще, блять, нужно говорить в такой ситуации. _Вот просто что?_ Господи, блять, Боже, только он, выбрав место, чтобы закопать тело, мог повстречать какого-то придурка с — охуеть можно — _абсолютно теми же намерениями_. — Серьёзно, чувак, давай не здесь, уезжай дальше по шоссе, а, — Джош вылезает из, честно говоря, жалко выглядящей канавы глубиной полметра, которую он успел выкопать к этому моменту. Джош хочет выглядеть выше.

— Тут земля более рыхлая, — незнакомец произносит это так, будто это не он сейчас волочит по корням деревьев чей-то труп в два часа ночи. Голос приятно мягкий.

Джош пялится в ответ.

— Ну да. Да, чувак. Я знаю. Я был первый.

Когда незнакомец резко отпускает завёрнутое тело, оно грузно падает, из-за чего Джош дёргается. Этот парень вновь берёт в руки лопату, выдернув её из земли, и делает пару шагов, совсем чуть-чуть сокращая расстояние между ними. Всё же вблизи он выглядит обычно — невысокий, утопающий в худи — и Джош не может сказать, успокаивает ли его это или пугает вдвойне. Незнакомец замирает. Они стоят на противоположных сторонах не законченной Джошем могилы. Он на секунду задумывается, а не начнут ли они сейчас дуэль на лопатах. Поверить в такое никак не получается.

— Я копаю тут, — говорит незнакомец. — Если тебе не хватает места, то я не против — весь лес в твоём распоряжении.

Джош берёт это на заметку. Ему настолько некомфортно, что он буквально ощущает, как позвоночник пытается сбежать из-под кожи на спине, но фига с два Джош сейчас соберётся и уйдёт копать в другое место. Глубина будущей могилы, между прочим, уже целых полметра, а значит, четверть пути уже проделана? Такими темпами он будет дома не раньше семи, и, господи, он никогда так сильно в своей _жизни_ не мечтал о д **у** ше и кровати. Оу. Он же пьян. Так что да. Похер. Как будто эта ночь может быть ещё более хуёвой.

— Как хочешь, чувак, — он протягивает руку над могилой. — Джош.

Они пожимают руки. Незнакомец в перчатках.

— Тайлер. Хочешь сравнить трупы?

Джош почти ощущает лёд, сковывающий вытянутую руку. Почему-то хочется просто закричать. Вместо этого он разрывает контакт, и зрительный, и тактильный, наклоняется, хватая бутылку бурбона, стоящую в грязи неподалёку, и делает самый большой глоток, на который только способен.

— Неа, ты и так хорош, — проглотив, бормочет он, полусмеясь. Джош возвращается к копанию: глубоко вонзает лопату, давит ногой и выкидывает землю, из-за чего куча рядом с ямой увеличивается. Тайлер не выглядит обиженным. Он отмечает участок по соседству, и втыкает конец лопаты в землю: первый раз из множества. 

Джош смотрит на свою лопату, пожирающую почву, оставляющую на её месте пустоту. В мыслях плещется напряжение, дыхание сбивается. Силуэт Тайлера прерывает свет фар с каждым выпадом, создающим мерцание и ритмичные тени. Он работает методично и неумолимо. Как машина. Джош наблюдает за скрытой в руках Тайлера энергией, пытается оценить, является ли тот угрозой. В нём прячется сила, причём прячется хорошо. Джош сглатывает, проводит запачканной рукой по волосам и на ближайшую пару часов переводит взгляд обратно на свою могилу.

Половину пути уже проделана, а он начинает задумываться, как будет вылезать обратно, когда закончит. Сдавливающие земляные стены не пропускают свет от пикапа Тайлера. Джош стягивает футболку через голову и выкидывает её из ямы, на секунду приваливаясь к стене могилы и делая большой глоток бурбона, будто это поможет ему утолить жажду. Блять. Он жалеет, что взял не воду.

Перерыв даёт ему время оглядеться, пока грудь прекращает тяжело вздымается, а горло — гореть. Тело Тайлера — которое мёртвое — завёрнуто в что-то вроде водонепроницаемой простыни, покрытой блестящими в свете фар каплями воды; похоже на брезент или типа того. Джош смотрит на лежащее рядом со его могилой тело. Его запеленали в обычную простыню с кровати. В целом, крови почти нет, лишь пара красных точек расцвела на сером хлопке, и Джош старается не трогать эти места, когда тело нужно куда-то тащить. Поверх словно написано "хреново спланированная утилизация трупа", особенно если сравнить с Тайлером, который подготовлен, как _профессионал_. Джоша вздрагивает — холодный-пот-горячая-кожа — и продолжает копать. Временами дрожь передаётся от его рук лопате, в чём он, конечно, хочет обвинить физическую усталость, но знает, что не сможет.

Отлично. Он уже на полутораметровой глубине, и дыхание слишком громко отдаёт в уши. Перебрасывать землю через край становится сложно. Джош не замечает стоящего прямо за его спиной Тайлера, чья фигура нависает над глубиной могилы. Тайлер лишь смотрит на Джоша, на мышцы его спины, двигающиеся, пока тот работает, и думает, насколько прекрасно будет выглядеть Джош с раскинутыми, прибитыми гвоздями руками, скользкими от крови.

— Ты вроде как давно уже дошёл до нужной глубины, — говорит Тайлер спустя пару минут, и плечи Джоша заметно дёргаются от неожиданности.

— Блять, чувак, не подкрадывайся ко мне так.

— Извини.

Джош подозрительно всматривается в ответ на вежливое извинение.

— Ну. Хорошо.

Тайлер расслабленно приседает.

— Тебе, эм... Нужна рука помощи, чтобы вылезть? 

Переводя взгляд с одной рыхлой, состоящей из мелких комков земли стены на другую, Джош чувствует, как сердце уходит в пятки. Ответ _очевидно_ положительный.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, и я закончу? — говорит он.

— Ну, до кладбищенских стандартов далековато, — произносит Тайлер. Слова звучат так, будто он сейчас закатывает глаза, хоть Джош и не может видеть наверняка, чтобы удостовериться в этом. Рука в перчатке протянута вниз к Джошу, и этот момент настал — что ж, его предали, он _уходит_ — он хватает руку Тайлера, кидает лопату рядом с могилой и изо всех сил старается вытащить себя обратно. Руки напряжены. Когда туловище Джоша уже показывается над поверхностью земли, из-за чего голую, мокрую от пота кожу облепляет грязь, Тайлер делает несколько шагов назад.

Таща тело последнюю пару метров до могилы, Джош чувствует, как желудок неприятно сжимается при взгляде на последнее пристанище мёртвого человека. Зловещее местечко. После всего этого пиздеца Джош уверен в одном: его самого обязательно кремируют. Он сбрасывает в могилу труп, всё ещё завёрнутый в простыню, и зажмуривается, слыша тошнотворный, немного влажный _хруст_ , прозвучавший, когда тело рухнуло на дно. _Покойся с миром, чувак._

Вау. Он наверняка _охуенно_ бухой. Не может дождаться, когда протрезвеет и поймёт, какое влияние эта ебанистика оказала на его и так _до смешного_ хрупкое психическое здоровье. Ему вдруг интересно, предоставляют ли программы по наблюдению за потенциальными самоубийцами карты лояльности.

Тайлер уже закапывает могилу, но Джош не может накопить достаточно эмоциональной энергии, чтобы должным образом удивиться — или позавидовать — его продуктивности. Осторожно берясь снова за лопату, он наблюдает за каждым рыхлым, сухим куском земли, который падает поверх простыни, и надеется, что это также заполнит пустоту и в его разуме.

— Тебя подбросить куда-нибудь? — зовёт Тайлер, закончив.

Джош почти издаёт быстрый, слабо истеричный звук, представляя, как залезает в машину к психопату и они перекидываются парочкой слов по пути в город.

— Неа, я сам. У меня машина тут недалеко.

— Как хочешь, — он приближается, и Джош напрягается, прекращая копать, готовясь или драться, или бежать, или обосраться от ужаса, или ещё что-нибудь, но Тайлер лишь хлопает его по плечу, смотря в глаза искренне и задумчиво. — Позаботься о себе сегодня, чувак. Выглядишь ужасно напуганным. Похоже, у тебя был отвратный день.

— Ты и представить не можешь, — Джош выдыхает и понимает, что сказал. — То есть. Ну. Разве что если ты знаешь, о чём я. А ты скорее всего знаешь. Мда.

Тайлер костяшкой стирает тёмное пятно со своей щеки. Из-за недостатка света Джош не может сказать, кровь это или грязь.

— Надеюсь, у тебя всё получится, Джош, — на этом всё, он уходит, залезая в пикап и давя на газ. Фары раскачиваются из-за кочек, Джош наблюдает, как свет сходит на нет, блекнет, мерцает и окончательно исчезает между деревьев. После этого лунного света ни капли не достаточно, чтобы комфортно видеть, но он в конце концов, _слава богу,_ с радостью заканчивает к тому времени, когда небо становится полуночного синего оттенка, предупреждающего о скором рассвете. Измотанный и испытывающий боль во всём теле, Джош разминает плечи и разворачивается, оставляя позади запах вскопанной земли и запятнанные кровью простыни, волоча за собой лопату.


	2. Chapter 2

Их вторая встреча технически снова случайное стечение обстоятельств, хотя Джош работает по вечерам в баре около кампуса колледжа. Правда, он _всегда_ узнаёт даже смутно запомнившихся людей. Он практически чувствует себя покровителем случайных встреч. В результате этого, все предыдущие совпадения блекнут на фоне ситуации, когда два человека решают закопать трупы в одном и том же месте в одно и то же время, но тем не менее это всё ещё случайность. Этого достаточно, чтобы действовать Джошу на нервы.

Кстати, сейчас Хэллоуин — ведь иначе никак, да; ни капли не клише — и гораздо больше половины помещения пестрит костюмами. Джош обслужил так много масок. Он уже бросил спрашивать удостоверения личности. Он должен делать напитки на скорости более шести штук в минуту, так что только когда в баре немного пустеет и затихает, Джош встречается взглядом с глазами, смотрящими сквозь прорези в маске. И тут его накрывает осознание.

Он едва заметно замирает. Ему точно не следует никогда, _никогда-никогда-никогда_ в жизни пересекаться с единственным свидетелем того, как _Джош закапывал труп_. Он хочет вычеркнуть ту ночь из памяти ради собственного же блага. Это не всё: _Джош болтливый_. Он работает в баре, так что весьма хорош в этом, а сегодня ещё и настроение подходящее. Он вскидывает подбородок, опирается руками на прилавок, а на лице появляется автоматическая дружелюбная улыбка, перед тем как мозг вообще понимает, что происходит.

— Хэй, хм... Тайлер, верно?

Глаза за маской сверкают на мгновение. О да! О нет! Это абсолютно точно Тайлер. Мозг Джоша в ловушке. Мозг Джоша кричит.

— Привет. Джош? Джош. Один Злой Сад, пожалуйста.

Джош наклоняется, чтобы достать из стоящего за баром холодильника бутылку, радуясь возможности отвлечься. Когда он передаёт Тайлеру бокал со льдом и трубочкой и бутылку, из-за холодного конденсата от неё покалывает пальцы, и Джош сдерживает порыв провести ладонью по лицу. Грим зомби может пострадать.

— Так что, э-э... — начинает Джош, потому что Тайлер сидит неподвижно, а в самом баре затишье. Поэтому в ход идёт самая банальная фраза для начала разговора этим вечером. — Кем ты сегодня нарядился?

Тайлер быстро осматривает себя, словно забыв, что он всё ещё здесь. Он выглядит почти непримечательно, за исключением полностью скрывающей голову белой балаклавы, мягкой и потёртой, глаза и рот в которой, похоже, были вырезаны кухонными ножницами. Тайлер смотрит пристально в глаза Джоша, берёт в рот трубочку, торчащую из бокала, делает глоток и абсолютно спокойно отвечает:

— Я серийный убийца.

И Джош смеётся.

Он не может сдержаться. Это истинный, вызывающий дрожь внутри и вырывающийся наружу смех, и то, с какой неожиданностью он захватывает — к хуям свихнувшегося, по всей видимости — Джоша, делает всё _гораздо_ веселее. Через прорези в маске Тайлера заметны морщинки вокруг его глаз, что только подливает масла в огонь. Тайлер _совсем_ не похож на психопата, Джош оправдывает всё тем, что впервые видит улыбку на лице Тайлера. Подошедший к стойке парень с минимум тремя прилепленными к нему скотчем мусорными пакетами — трудно сказать, что это за костюм — подзывает Джоша, и тот, извиняясь, отходит, пытаясь изо всех сил придать лицу нормальный вид, чтобы принять заказ.

Тайлер пришёл с огромной толпой, которая, похоже, не особо скучает по нему, так что он топчется на месте дурным предзнаменованием, вызывающим сочувствие. Их сбивчивый, неуверенный диалог ни о чём сглаживается, превращаясь в лёгкий и захватывающий, ближе к концу ночи, поэтому Джош решает закрывать бар. К двум часам ночи он разливает виски в два бокала, для разнообразия сидя по другую сторону прилавка. В баре пустынно, от стен эхом отдаётся приятный глухой _звон_ , когда они чокаются. 

Зомби и серийный убийца синхронно выпивают и, глотая, смотрят друг на друга, в воздухе повисают тишина и напряжение. Повесив голову, Джош быстро и немного горько смеётся. Когда он ухмыляется, его зубы идеально совпадают с нарисованными на его щеке; в роли визажиста выступил Марк, работающий в том же баре на ряду с обучением на художника-аниматора. Хэллоуин — любимый для Марка день в году. Джош мертвенно бледный, с поразительно красными глазами, с бровями и скулами, отбрасывающими тени уровня первосортной нежити, с кровавой, вывихнутой из-за травмы челюстью, качественно вылепленной из обрезков латекса.

— Похоже, я сошёл с ума, — говорит Джош. — Без обид, чувак, но я _почти_ уверен, что в сценарии ужастика, которым является моя жизнь, пить в пустом баре с кровожадным незнакомцем — сцена, идущая, ну, за страницу до того, как меня убивают.

— С этим не поспоришь, — соглашается Тайлер, стягивая маску с лица, сворачивая её пополам и очень аккуратно кладя на барную стойку. Движения Тайлера неловкие и мягкие, его предплечья действуют свободно, а плечи прижаты к телу; он весь словно марионетка. Кончики пальцев Тайлера неконтролируемо постукивают по любой поверхности, размечая её на районы. Джоша — снова — поражает, насколько _нормальным_ выглядит Тайлер, но искусанные губы и паранойя в карих глазах никуда не делись. Этот парень — беспорядок. — И почему ты не доверяешь своим инстинктам?

_Дома слишком тихо. Желание саморазрушаться. Я не против стать завтрашним заголовком._

— Я любопытный, а ещё тупой, — говорит Джош вместо этого, ухмылка зомби возвращается на своё место.

— Что ж, неплохо, — отвечает Тайлер. У него мягкий и тёплый голос, но одновременно немного скрипучий и ломкий. Тайлер вздрагивает и обнимает себя, будто ослабевая; смотря на это мимолётное, едва уловимое движение, Джош остаётся с впечатлением от чего-то хрупкого, некогда разбитого. — Я редко выхожу в люди. Когда решаюсь, просто хожу по пятам за большими компаниями. Мне круто, я люблю время одиночества, но... Да. Что значит "любопытный"?

Это очевидно и прозрачно. Джош думает, что Тайлер поймёт его.

— Ты убиваешь людей.

— Мы с тобой в _одной_ лодке.

— Типа во множественном числе, — уточняет Джош, его голос резко садится из-за напряжения. Джош продолжает говорить, руками нарезая воздух между ними. — Я чуть не застрял в своей могиле. У тебя был _брезент_ , понимаешь? Та ночь была отвратительной, кошмарной чередой ёбанных ошибок. Ни о каком-либо плане и речи быть не могло быть. В то время как ты, — по спине бегут мурашки. Джош отпивает из бокала, — ты знаешь, что делаешь. Готов спорить, что ты в курсе всяких обычных для убийцы мелочей. Готов спорить, что ты знаешь, через сколько умрёт человек, которому перерезали горло.

— В течение тридцати секунд.

— Господи Боже.

От того, как — полуошеломлённо, полусмирившись, но без особого отвращения — Джош произносит эти слова, Тайлер смеётся, вокруг этих невероятно тёплых глаз цвета патоки опять появляются морщинки, и давление, начинающее отягощать плечи Джоша, немного ослабевает. Ещё что-то в пределах _нормы_. Хладнокровные убийцы не смеются так искренне. Не по телевизору, по крайней мере.

— Итак, — начинает Джош, кладя руки на барную стойку ладонями вниз. Если они собрались говорить, то нужно делать это как следует. — Чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, Серийный Убийца Тайлер?

— Работаю в огромном Волмарте за городом, — отвечает он. — Ну, ты знаешь. В то время, когда не убиваю людей.

— Или не избавляешься от трупов, — продолжает Джош.

— Сбегая от психотических эпизодов.

— Неплохо, — Джош вроде как знает этот Волмарт — светящийся, ярко-зелёный, невысокий и вытянутый — потому что он открыт круглосуточно. Когда Джош лежит в темноте и не может заснуть, грызя губы и ногти, настолько долго, что тело болит из-за горизонтального положения, то, дотащив себя до машины, всё так же в пижаме едет блуждать между отделами, лишь бы заткнуть своё сознание. Вообще-то, он предпочитает Таргет, причина — там есть Пицца Хат, поэтому в тот Волмарт он заезжает, только если ему действительно нужно что-то купить. Это всегда ощущается, как победа. Ему с успехом удаётся совмещать нервные срывы и походы в продуктовый. Он решает, стоит ли озвучивать всё это, когда Тайлер продолжает и полностью разрушает все тревоги Джоша об излишней открытости.

— Просто раскладываю товары по полкам. Это мне подходит: тихо, мирно и легко. Мой терапевт говорит, мне важно иметь регулярное занятие. У меня ужасная бессонница, а общение с покупателями вызывает испуг, поэтому я работаю в ночную смену, что идеально для меня. Не то чтобы она — мой терапевт — так думает. Но пофиг, — искусанный до крови изгиб нижней губы исчезает между зубами. — Маленькими шажками к большой цели, понимаешь?

Что-то в этом откровении вызывает сочувствие у Джоша. Ему хочется делиться. Ему хочется, чтобы этот запутавшийся, ужасно разрушающийся человек знал, что они сидят в карцерах одной тюрьмы. 

— Я понимаю тебя, — Джош кивает. — Сколько себя помню, у меня всегда были абсолютно отвратительные периоды в жизни. Если честно, мне нужно брать больше часов на работе, но всё становится куда хуже, стоит мне попытаться. Возможно мне следует вернуть всё, записавшись к предыдущему терапевту. Я чуть не уволился неделю назад. Из-за леса.

Он быстро замолкает, сжимая зубы, из-за странной интимности разговора и того, в какое русло он перетёк.

— Смотри, я больше не сдерживаю своё любопытство, — говорит Тайлер, резко выдыхая. — По-моему, ты не особо тянешь на маньяка. Чьё это было тело? Кого ты убил?

Джош ожидал, что от этого вопроса в голове раздастся звон испуга, но, вместо этого, там лишь холодная немая тишина, огромная пустая комната и этот взгляд. Джош допивает, увиливая на пару секунд от ответа, смотрит на гранёные стенки бокала и открывает рот.

— Это была шутка, — он начинает так, будто это спасёт от острой боли. — Я был в хлам, — он продолжает так, будто это сделает его невиновным. И то и другое — хуёвые оправдания, и он чувствует себя отвратительно, из-за того что вообще сказал это вслух. — В ту ночь была вечеринка, и я сделал кое-что — хотя нас было несколько — мы сделали кое-то плохое. Мы не хотели, чтобы он умер. Он этого не заслужил.

Теперь он прекращает говорить. Это не паническая атака, нет. Просто его губы отказываются двигаться дальше. Или у его ушей не хватает смелости услышать эти слова. Не имеет значения.

— Хватит, — тихо говорит Тайлер. — Всё в порядке. Не пытай себя.

Джош быстро смеётся. Получается с заметной дрожью, что его бесит, но ощущение всё равно хорошие. Прогресс. У него не было возможности обсудить увиденное, а сейчас — невероятно — жизнь столкнула его с тем, кто наверняка поймёт его. Он и Тайлер — они связаны достаточным количеством информации, способной окончательно разрушить жизни друг друга. Как доверие, только извращённее. Лучше.

— Отбеливатель. Он выпил отбеливатель.

— Мерзко, — отвечает Тайлер. С любопытством водителя, проезжающего мимо места аварии.

— И моющее средство. Остатки химикатов, которые мы нашли в шкафу.

Он помнит густое болото отбеливателя на дне красного стакана; промышленный, не бытовой, поэтому достаточно одного большого глотка, пока не прозвучит выкрикнутое хором _"Достаточно!"_ , потом кто-то начнёт бешено махать рукой, _"Можешь с пользой проблеваться на известковый налёт"_ , а Джош смеётся. Никто не _умирал_ , играя в Солёную Воду. Дурацкая игра, где все пьют, обряд инициации для первокурсников, проходящий на вечеринке в конце сентября традиционно в заброшенном складе за городом под руководством желающих поржать старшекурсников и тех, кто уже выпустился. Правила простые. Первокурсник выбирает карту из колоды. У каждой карты есть близнец, приклеенный скотчем к нижней части стакана. Тянешь карту и берёшь соответствующий стакан. Всё затеяно ради туза пик, великого и ужасного, — карты, вытянуть которую не хочет никто. В наши дни — традиция как-никак — среди стаканов до сих пор есть один с солёной водой, а жидкость пикового туза эволюционирует в плане садизма из года в год: от уксуса и сырых яичных белков до растительного масла, неразбавленного абсента, разведённой незамерзайки и так далее. Положа руку на сердце, можно сказать, что всё не настолько сумасшедшее, как кажется. Тот, кто вытягивает пикового туза, обычно делает один глоток адского коктейля, а потом по плану вступает кто-то другой, останавливая беднягу. К счастью, он сдаётся быстро. Джош помнит, как вытянул туза пик в Солёной Воде — потому что, как уже установлено, он первый неудачник на планете — и _его_ никто не пришёл спасать, когда он залпом выпил красный стакан, полный Табаско. Помимо того что спустя пару часов его сильно тошнило, с походом в уборную в течение следующей недели возникали определённые проблемы.

— Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь спать, вижу это, — он говорит Тайлеру, сидя в баре в ночь Хэллоуина, смаргивая воспоминания.

— Ожоги?

— И пузырьки, — добавляет он. По слогам, словно автоматная дробь. — Типа... Розовые пузырьки, _текущие_ из его рта и носа. Не могу перестать думать о розовом.

— Они были розовые?

— Ага, из-за глотки. Всё разъело. И дёсны тоже.

— А его губы случайно не опухли? Не было, эм, волдырей?

Джош глазами задаёт вопрос. Тайлер пожимает одним плечом.

— Я много чего смотрю в интернете, — объясняет он, ни капли не стыдясь.

— Аналогично. Раньше — нет, но сейчас... Я смотрю, как... Другие люди делают это? — говорит Джош настолько тихо, насколько может.

— Это нормально.

Он качает головой.

— Нет. Я не могу остановиться. Так что да. Ну вот, это моё убийство. Я проебался, — говорит он, растопырив пальцы на руках. — Теперь я не могу спать, всё, что я вижу, — его обезображенное лицо, но всё равно продолжаю смотреть в сети фотки умеревших от химических ожогов. А знаешь, что хуже всего этого? Хм, с чего бы начать? Я убеждал себя, что просмотр фотографий был терапией. Понимаешь, как когда мелодия застревает в голове и нужно послушать песню, чтобы всё прошло? Но в данный момент, кажется, части меня уже нравится смотреть на это. Я убил невиновного и заслуживаю смерти, но я просто смотрю и пересматриваю _развлечения_ ради.

Он чувствует себя мошенником, Тайлер воспринимает его слова, не морщась, не уходя, не смотря в ответ взглядом _"чувак, это пиздец"_. Он не заслуживает такого понимания, тем более оправдания.

— Ты делаешь, что должен, — утверждение такое успокаивающее и неприукрашенное, что Джош мог бы с лёгкостью принять это за обыкновенный объективный факт. — Ты не выбирал это. Это просто случилось.

Джош лишь смотрит беспокойно, поэтому Тайлер продолжает.

— Около года назад я был в машине со своими друзьями, мы ехали в больницу, что, если подумать, было иронично. Появившаяся ниоткуда машина врезалась в нашу, убив всех, кто ехал со мной.

— Господи, — выдыхает Джош.

— Я не должен был выжить, Джош. Я обязан всем, чем только можно.

Джош сглатывает. Представляет на секунду, каким выглядит мир глазами Тайлера, и озвучивает мысль, которая наверняка послужит топливом для бессонницы.

— Как ты собираешься отплатить?

— Не самоубийство, — взгляд Тайлера быстро пробегает по отполированной деревянной барной стойке. — Отныне никогда. Но обходного пути нет. Если обманываешь смерть, то отплатить ей можно только душами. А если мою она не взяла, то я лично отдам ей каждого сукина сына, который виновен в событиях той ночи, — говорит он, голос скрипит в горле, как свежий снег под подошвой. — Я составил список. Она будет знать их по именам.

Глаза Джоша слегка расширяются. Он жалеет, что допил так быстро; ему нужен предлог, чтобы пошевелиться, чтобы потревожить воздух и сбросить новый острый груз, резко отравляющий своим появлением. Джош открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — _хоть что_ — когда Тайлер снова говорит.

— Хэй, чувак, можем обменяться номерами? Ты мне вроде как понравился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angry orchard (злой фруктовый сад) - марка жёсткого сидра (алкогольного напитка из яблочного сока).


	3. . 2 .

_(05:07:16) Джош: Проверка_

_(05:07:22) Джош: (это джош)_

_(05:08:40) Тайлер: Читаю тебя чётко и без помех_

_(09:20:11) Тайлер: Слушай, я понимаю, что перехожу какие-то границы, но я не могу уснуть и я нашёл альбом с мегамерзкими фотками химожогов который заставил меня вспомнить от тебе: bit.ly/1TOmens_

_(09:20:32) Тайлер: Надеюсь, у тебя была хорошая ночь и ты выспался._

_(09:32:10) Джош: Пиздец блять ты мой Самый Странный Друг_

_(09:34:52) Джош: хотя должен признать..... Я не против фоток... особенно которые после операций потому что они бесспорно потрясающие_

_(09:35:16) Тайлер: Точно. Меня это всегда поражает. Пластические хирурги – волшебники_

_(09:40:44) Джош: Зацени это ж охуеть можно: bit.ly/1UewbEx_

_(09:41:46) Тайлер: Поверить не могу, что встретил того, кто добровольно рекомендует мне видео с реконструкцией лица_

_(09:52:57) Тайлер: Поразительно_

_(09:53:40) Джош: Обращайся тут есть ЦЕЛЫЙ САЙТ bit.ly/1Y0bkdY_

_(09:56:38) Тайлер: Мне вот это нравится bit.ly/1TOmjaG_

_(10:00:04) Джош: !!!! bit.ly/1XKpTSw_

_(10:07:59) Джош: bit.ly/1O0e6xl_

_(10:10:20) Джош: bit.ly/1sXTfSo последнее клянусь. мне нужно на работу_

_(10:12:45) Тайлер: Отстой. наслаждайся. А я пока помечтаю о параллельной вселенной где я пластический хирург а не бездарное нечто bit.ly/1TSDULB_

_(10:13:32) Джош: чувак :( неправда. Уверен ты можешь у тебя всё впереди_

_(10:15:28) Тайлер: Я уже пытался однажды! Но дело дрянь. дрожащие руки :(_

_(10:15:34) Тайлер: Короче смотри_

_(10:16:08) Тайлер: Я недавно ел спагетти и уронил вилку на полпути от тарелки до лица._

_(10:16:17) Тайлер: А на вилке вообще-то были макароны и соус и мда_

_(10:16:48) Тайлер: Кстати до сих под всё валяется на полу и нужно убраться но я устал и сегодня всё ужасно и мир против меня поэтому я сдался и вместо этого съел 6 рисес_

_(10:17:22) Тайлер: хотел бы ТЫ чтобы Я реконструировал твоё лицо?_

_(10:23:43) Джош: разумеется только не юзай вилку_

_(10:24:36) Джош: и вообще никогда не говори никогда чувак. Дай себе шанс, ты можешь стать охуительным хирургом однажды. позаботься о себе плз. не забывай про еду и воду :) надеюсь это поможет?_

_(10:24:51) Джош: Всё нужно бежаааать. спишемся потом_

_(10:25:18) Тайлер: спасибо что поговорил это было круто :)_

_(10:25:25) Тайлер: хорошей смены!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reese's cups – арахисовая паста в шоколаде, и всё это в форме кексиков (?).


	4. Chapter 4

Он зашёл слишком глубоко, думает он, натягивая капюшон поверх бини и заталкивая руки в карманы, выходя из машины. Почти единственной на парковке Волмарта; в три часа ночи пойманные светом уличных фонарей машины остальных покупателей вычерчивают унылые узоры поверх сетки нарисованных линий. Шагая, Джош чувствует немеющие конечности и лицо. Пересекая порог — едва заметный поток тёплого воздуха. Джош удивлён, что автоматические двери в принципе открываются перед ним.

По идее сейчас он должен был сбежать от своего сознания в Таргет, но выпотрошенные иссушившиеся внутренности подтолкнули Джоша к глупому, ужасному, плохому-плохому-плохому решению, поэтому он приехал навестить работающего Тайлера. Возможно, это странно. Возможно, ему следовало просто написать, как это делают нормальные люди. К счастью, Джош нисколько не сомневается, что, какой бы ни выросла их с Тайлером дружба, нормальной она точно не станет.

В отделе с хлебобулочными изделиями Джош засекает Тайлера – вытаскивающего рогалики из корзины и заполняющего ими пустые полки – достаточно быстро, и пиздец странно видеть этого парня в _униформе Волмарта_. Тайлер тонет в тёмно-синей рубашке на кнопках, короткие рукава лишь на пару сантиметров выше локтей. Подойдя ближе, Джош всё ещё настолько ошеломлён, что не уверен, как поздороваться; он удивляется, замечая похожие на зашифрованное послание чёрные фигуры на предплечье одной руки, тонкие чёрные тату-браслеты — на запястье другой. Они выделяются при движении рук, когда Тайлер их вытягивает и сгибает, опустошая корзину. И это буквально единственная необычная деталь его внешности Самого Нормального Парня На Планете.

— Выглядишь отвратительно, чувак.

Круто, Тайлер за него начал диалог. Джош не сомневается в произнесённых словах. Он уверен, что под покрасневшими глазами есть тени, волосы растрёпаны не потому, что так задумано, и даже тёмная одежда не помогает. По ощущениям кожа полиняла до пепельного оттенка. Стала полупрозрачной, и теперь каждый может увидеть всё то уродство внутри. 

— Не мог заснуть, хуёвая ночь, — говорит Джош. Ни улыбаясь, не приукрашивая. — Мне нужно было выбраться из квартиры.

Кивая размеренно и легко, Тайлер кладёт на полку последнюю оставшуюся упаковку и подходит к Джошу, осматривая его стеклянным взглядом — свидетельством того истощения, которое днями не даёт человеку уснуть.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Нет.

— Хочешь... помочь мне?

Джош задумывается.

— Ага.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тайлер, ведя его за плечо к ящику того, что нужно переложить. Это прикосновение и спокойные объяснения — якорь для Джоша. Они задают его мыслям безопасное направление. Он стягивает капюшон и достаёт руки из карманов.

Они работают бок о бок в полной тишине, если не считать утомляющую жалкую попсу из динамиков на потолке. Неестественный слегка желтоватый свет мог бы сойти за дневной. Работа не требует особых усилий, к тому же Тайлер упрощает всё до невозможности, заранее кладя в кучу на краю полки всё, что может понадобиться Джошу, которому остаётся только раздвигать товар по поверхности красиво и аккуратно, монотонно и бездумно. Когда в ящике уже пусто, Тайлер приносит следующий. Иногда они переходят в другой отдел. Коробки с хлопьями, солёные крекеры, поп-тартс, горчица, свечи, видеоигры. Выкладывая огромные коробки куриных наггетсов в отделе с полуфабрикатами, Джош ловит себя на мысли, что лёд кусает кончики пальцев, а воздух, поднимающийся от холодильников, покалывает кожу лица. Ощущения возвращаются.

Низкий мужчина в униформе с дружелюбным, но замученным лицом позже прерывает их, говоря Тайлеру, что тот может взять перерыв, и переводит взгляд на Джоша, который методично толкает килограммовые упаковки мороженого в самый конец длинного холодильника.

— Могу я Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Это мой друг Джош, — отвечает Тайлер. Пока он объясняет, Джош молча смотрит на него. Что-то в смысле этого утверждения — _это мой друг_ — имеет вес, и Джошу кажется, что Тайлер не так уж и часто говорит подобное. — В его жизни недавно произошло кое-что плохое, и он хочет абстрагироваться от всего на пару часов. Можно он будет помогать мне?

Начальник Тайлера — Хассан, согласно бейджику — смотрит на Джоша. Он чувствует, что тоже должен что-то сказать.

— Да, всё так. Мне действительно хочется просто раскладывать товар, — говорит он.

— Что у тебя случилось, сынок?

Эти слова у него в голове настолько часто, что он отвечает без промедления.

— Человека, которого я знал, убили, — отвечает он и ловит следящий за его лицом взгляд Тайлера. — Друга.

Хассан некоторое время молчит.

— Жаль это слышать. Если... Что я хочу сказать: если ты действительно хочешь раскладывать товар, то без проблем, парень. Я не буду тебя останавливать. Всё, что он делает, идёт под твою, Тайлер, ответственность, ты понял?

— Конечно, — Тайлер отвечает с лучшей профессиональной улыбкой.

Их снова оставляют одних, и они с легкостью соскальзывают обратно в тишину. Слаженная групповая работа. К тому времени, как смена подходит к концу, Джош видит обрывки насыщенно-голубого через окна за кассами в конце коридора. Солнце встаёт.

— Что ж, это всё, — говорит Тайлер, устало, но довольно разминая плечи. После этого слышится _хруст_ его позвоночника. — Мне нужно забрать вещи из подсобки. Думаю, увидимся в следующий раз, когда тебя опять настигнет эмоциональный кризис.

Джош чувствует тревогу. Конечно, ему лучше — почти как когда он заканчивает смену в баре и едет домой, чтобы рухнуть на кровать и отрубиться, — но размеренность, молчаливая поддержка, отвлечённость были невероятно уместны. Тайлер мгновенно замечает беспокойство Джоша. _Мгновенно_. Будто, блять, мысли читать умеет.

— Если только ты не хочешь поехать ко мне?


	5. Chapter 5

— Сначала я их усыпляю, — бормочет Тайлер. Он сжался в клубок на одном из концов продавленного дивана, сильно прижав руки и ноги к телу, словно опасаясь занимать много места в собственной двухкомнатной квартире. Джошу следует чувствовать неловкость — будто _его_ присутствие заставило Тайлера свернуться чёрным оригами, — но создаётся впечатление, что Тайлер сидит так же, даже когда один в комнате. Иначе говоря, квартира — верхушка айсберга. Бесспорно, у Джоша всё тоже плохо, но он хотя бы пытается, когда находит в себе капли энергии. Кухонная раковина Тайлера погребена под башней посуды настолько устрашающе, что он уже забил и начал есть из бумажных тарелок; Джош видит полупустую упаковку от них, закинутую на верх холодильника. Над склонённой головой Тайлера висит художественная репродукция. Там изображён ангел — правильный, ужасающий, библейский — шестикрылый серафим, у которого глаз больше, чем Джош согласен сейчас считать.

— Я раньше принимал хлорпромазин, один из антипсихотиков, — продолжает Тайлер, — из-за которого я постоянно превращался в овоща, что меня бесило. Беспомощный параноик. Дезориентированный и отвратительно слабый — даже двигаться, или есть, или вставать, чтобы отлить, требовало невозможных усилий. Вот только технически ты всё ещё в сознании. Одной плохой ночью я понял, что можно немного выпить, чтобы тут же уснуть. Действия хватает на ночь — мне достаточно, чтобы перестать думать, каким же _беззащитным_ я буду, если ко мне кто-то вломится, или заткнуть _"голоса"_ , понимаешь? — он с сарказмом выделяет _"голоса"_ , делая руками кавычки; знает, что клише, но всё равно говорит. Джош сомневается, шутка это или нет. — Так что идея родилась из этого. Я перестал вкалывать хлорпромазин в тот день, когда составил список, и сейчас ампулы хранятся под кроватью. Потом, чтобы смешать всё, потребовался спирт: обычная неразбавленная водка, пропущенная через дефлегматор в ванной, из-за чего процент спирта увеличился до девяноста, — Тайлер, едва подняв руки с колен, изображает весь процесс последовательностью дёрганных прерывающихся жестов. — Около пяти миллилитров спирта и ещё пять — хлорпромазина справляются со взрослым человеком со средним ИМТ. Я набираю несколько десятимиллилитровых шприцов — на крайний случай — и максимально тихо, пока они спят, влезаю в дома. Медсёстры показывали мне, как делать уколы самому себе очень быстро; маленький укус комарика, чтобы они продолжали спать. Спустя минут десять я могу делать, что пожелаю, без особого протеста. Обычно они вроде как в сознании. Мне нравится делать всё быстро, — беспокойно добавляет Тайлер, немного склоняя голову, и вздрагивает, представляя, как опаляет его щёки отвращение Джоша, которое, подобно облучению, передаётся между ними по подушкам дивана. — Не хочу растягивать это. Моя роль не наказывать. Было бы неплохо использовать какие-нибудь приличные опиоиды, тот же героин. Сделало бы их конец наиболее терпимым.

В течение длительной тишины они оба смотрят в противоположную стену.

— Почему ты до сих пор не учишься в медицинском? — в конце концов спрашивает Джош, а Тайлер опускает взгляд на сжатые пальцы на ногах, коротко смеясь.

— К сожалению. В следующей жизни, видимо.

В Джоше оседает противоречивое сочувствие, неприятное, но тёплое. Также, он замечает, что больше не боится Тайлера. Есть конкретное, специфичное опустошение, его хочется заполнить, но Джош чувствует, что сам далёк от идеала. Он чувствует уязвимость и искреннюю доброту. Ещё он чувствует заботу и преданность, которые быстро заползают в щели между ними, будто посаженный весной плющ в ускоренной съёмке.

— И ты... Э-э... Прикончил так всех?

— Большинство, — отвечает Тайлер. — Первый отличался. Водитель машины, которая сбила нашу, оказалось, был в тот день не трезв — наркотики, не алкоголь. Он тогда ехал с какой-то тусовки. После аварии он был на аппарате искусственного дыхания, настройки которого я поменял. Так не было спланировано — я просто приехал в больницу, чтобы помучить себя, а там был он, никто не смотрел, всё равно уже не надеялись, что он выкарабкается. Во второй раз я усыпил её и поколдовал над телом — выглядело как фальшивое самоубийство. Порезанные в ванной запястья. Очередной студент колледжа для статистики, — Тайлер дёргается. — У неё была предыстория; дважды проверять не стали. Третьему и четвёртому я перерезал глотки, предварительно усыпив, и закопал самостоятельно. Быстрее. Чище.

Говоря об этом, он выглядит так, будто из него выкачали все силы. Неожиданной вспышкой к Джошу приходит осознание того, насколько неуместным была его первоначальная зависть к способности Тайлера независимо и умело убивать и хоронить. Как же Джош проебался, думая, что он один обречён проводить каждую ночь, начиная с _той самой_ , мучаясь и сожалея, в то время как Тайлер наверняка всегда был хладнокровным и непоколебимым. Непобедимым. Напротив, чем больше Джош видит, тем больше понимает, что вина выжившего взяла Тайлера в плен, запутав, сбив с толку, обессилив в целом.

— Ты считаешь, что, только закончив список, получишь возможность прожить нормальную жизнь, — вслух осознаёт Джош.

— Если подвести итог, то да.

— А что, если остановишься?

— Не могу, — Тайлер закусывает губу. — Нельзя, не позволено.

Что ж, на это нечего сказать, думает Джош.

— Тебе нравится?

— Это власть. Не буду отрицать, что чувствую власть и, вау, она прекрасна. Но я её ненавижу, — Тайлер выдыхает, закрывая глаза. Руками он крепко обнимает колени, словно паук, свернувшийся, чтобы умереть. — Ненавижу её, как же я ненавижу её. Но это единственный способ прекратить всё. Если у меня получится, получится справиться с каждым в списке, настанет конец. Большего мне и не нужно. Просто хочу, чтобы настал конец.

Джош обдумывает эти слова, и, чёрт, видимо, ему гореть в аду, ведь он, кажется, понимает Тайлера. Если что-то настолько простое, как список дел, сможет поставить на тропу искупления, то над этим вариантом нужно серьёзно подумать. Прошлой ночью он смотрел в своё отражение в стекле душевой кабинки, пока губы не посинели от холодной воды, которую он не замечал. Он сделает что угодно. Он просто хочет, чтобы настал конец.

— Сколько?

— Хм? — Тайлер слегка расслабляется, смотря в ответ.

— В списке?

— Их... Смотри: четыре позади, остались двое. Они самые важные, эти двое. Один из них дал стакан, в который что-то было подмешано, водителю. _Он же за рулём был..._ Всё испортил.

— Итого шесть?

— Шесть, — Тайлер вздыхает, снова опуская взгляд на ноги. Он вздрагивает и расслабляется. — Хорошее число. Поэтично, не находишь? По-библейски.

Джош опять смотрит на нарисованного серафима. В желудке похолодеет. Крылья серафима загнуты, словно огромные когти, каждый заостренный конец направлен внутрь, будто готов схватить и похитить сжавшуюся под картиной фигуру. Этой же ночью серафим появляется в кошмаре Джоша. Стоит за его плечами и поражает всех, чей взгляд ловит Джош. Он блуждает в каком-то людном месте, закрыв одной рукой глаза, крича, чтобы к нему не подходили. Мягкий усталый подрагивающий голос говорит, что всё хорошо, его руку аккуратно отнимают от лица, и последнее, что Джош видит, перед тем, как проснуться, — карие глаза, лопающиеся от летещих из-за спины Джоша перьев с железными наконечниками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (спизжено из первой статьи про числа в библии. погуглите, если интересно)  
> Число 6 в Библии
> 
> 1\. Число дней, в которые была сотворена наша планета (Быт.1:31).  
> 2\. День, в который был сотворен человек (Быт. 1:26)  
> 3\. Число каменных водоносов в Кане (Иоан. 2:1).  
> 4\. Число мер ячменя, которое Вооз отмерил Руфи (Руфь 3:7)  
> 5\. Число ступеней, ведущих к престолу в храме Соломона (ЗЦар. 10:16)  
> 6\. Число городов-убежищ (Чис. 35:13).  
> 7\. Час, в котором Петр молился на крыше дома в Иоппии (Деян. 10:5).  
> 8\. Месяц, в котором явился Гавриил Марии (Лук. 1:26)  
> 9\. Число крыльев у животных, стоящих перед престолом (Откр.4:б).  
> 10\. Час, в котором земля покрылась тьмой (Матф. 27:44).  
> 11\. Число пальцев на руках и ногах великана из Гефы (2 Цар. 21:20).  
> (+ число антихриста - 666)


	6. Chapter 6

Бледное свечение телевизора вымывает цвета и всё живое из квартиры Джоша. Он сидит в центре дивана, отключившись от реальности; слишком холодно, но он зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы добраться до свитера, кухни или ванной. Плохая ночь. Он чувствует запах отбеливателя и крови. Он пробовал есть — окуная солёные крекеры в нутеллу — пробовал влить в себя стакан воды и даже дрочить пробовал, но ничего не помогло ему избавиться от давящего немого вакуума между висков. Мысли — редкие вспышки озарения. _Ты заслуживаешь,_ думает он. _За всё, что совершил. Ты заслуживаешь умереть._

Он трезвый — вина на его собственной глупости. Иногда он защипывает кожу на скрещенный на груди руках, оставляя жалящие полумесяцы от ногтей, а затем расслабляя пальцы. У него есть запасные бритвенные лезвия в аптечке над раковиной в ванной. Так, на всякий случай. Он знает, что пара минут и _один-два-три-четыре_ пореза — он всплывёт на поверхность, но также знает, что это _неправильное_ решение.

Он сидит в бассейне тёмных мыслей ещё около часа, убеждая себя, что встанет со следующей рекламной паузой, но вдруг вскакивает на ноги посреди тупой программы про ремонт дома, которую он смотрел одним глазом всё это время, накидывает на плечи толстовку, натягивает кроссовки, втыкает наушники и вылетает за дверь.

После выцветших серо-голубых стен насыщенно-оранжевый свет уличных фонарей — ублюдочное облегчение. Льёт как из ведра дождь, настоящий ливень, Джош чувствует каждую каплю, приземляющуюся на капюшон. Лужи дрожат с глухими звуками. Он склоняет голову и, закрыв рукой сигарету, закуривает. Привычка плохая, но иногда дыхание прочищает голову: медленный вдох, медленный выдох, лёгкие впитывают дым, с каждым разом в воздухе над ним зависает доказательство. Он определённо живой.

Особо не думая, куда направляется, Джош заталкивает руки глубоко в карманы и идёт. Быстро. Будто где-то есть место лучше.

Спустя две или три многоэтажки сигарета затухает, Джош вытаскивает телефон и, одной рукой спасая его от капель, второй набирает сообщение.

 _(02:25:17) Джош: как дела чувак. плохие мысли ебут мне голову всю ночь. у тебя есть для меня парочка всратых историй из жизни убийцы??  
_  
Он натягивает рукав толстовки, чтобы стереть капли с экрана; они сразу же появляются вновь, да и рукав давно промок. Тайлер долго не отвечает, но, когда приходит новое сообщение, Джош приближает телефон к лицу, всматриваясь в текст.

_(02:37:02) Тайлер: Тебе они не нужны. к твоему удивлению. хочешь заберу тебя?_

Ага. Нахуй всё.

_(02:37:45) Джош: ок_

Если повезёт, компания Тайлера как раз поможет ему всплыть. Если _очень_ сильно повезёт, Тайлер прекратит эти попытки в дружбу, схватит топор, вгонит его в шею Джошу, которому уже никогда больше не придётся собирать в стирку одежду, ездить на автобусах или платить за квартиру.

_(02:38:49) Тайлер: у бара? через 20 минут_

Это на другом конце города, поэтому Джош, опустив голову, удваивает скорость, срезая по грязным переулкам, и укладывается в отведённое время с почти приемлемым опозданием.

— Хэй, — говорит он, забираясь в пикап Тайлера и захлопывая дверь. Джош не говорил больше суток, и голос немного хриплый. В голове всё звучит глухо, когда дождь остаётся снаружи. Радио играет тихо, вещая с помехами неразборчиво гудящий гранж.

— Хэй, Джош, — мягко отвечает Тайлер, смотря на него с теплотой. Ноль процентов притворства. Джош разбит, а Тайлер здесь, чтобы собрать его. Чувствуется запах мятной жвачки, которую жуёт Тайлер. — Дурацкая погодка, да?

Джош снимает капюшон — он тяжело и мокро шлёпается на спину — и падает на сухое уютное кресло.

— Абсолютно.

— Хочешь поплавать?

Он склоняет голову на бок, глядя на него долго и тяжело, капля дождя катится c красной пряди волос и по щеке. Тайлер языком перекатывает жвачку на другую сторону. Смотрит в ответ безапелляционно.

|-/

Спортивный центр давно не работает, задняя дверь подпёрта покосившимся стулом, чтобы не болтаться туда-сюда из-за сильного ветра. Мокрый и хрустящий из-за грязи звук шагов разносится по коридорам и раздевалке, пока двое не добираются до огромного тёмного помещения. Когда Тайлер щёлкает переключателями, стеклянная лазурь поверхности бассейна подсвечивается снизу. Джошу хочется хлопнуть по ней, кинуть камень, кинуть _себя_ , лишь бы увидеть, как девственно отполированная плоскость дрожит и трескается.

Тайлер, раздеваясь, подходит к бортику там, где глубоко, оставляя сморщенные следы от подошв, похожие на лужи, раздеваясь до боксеров и аккуратно ступая по плитке, словно ребёнок на уроках плавания. Тайлер разворачивается на сто восемьдесят, стоя пятками на краю, поднимает взгляд к высокому потолку и раскидывает руки подобно распятию, падая в воду. Поверхность разбивается под его спиной — это наверняка _больно_ — и, пока Тайлер тонет, волны изящными арками расходятся по остальному бассейну. Это одна из самых потрясающих вещей, что Джош когда-либо видел.

Чтобы снять с себя насквозь промокшую одежду, требуется больше времени, но, справившись с этим, Джош с разбега бросается в бассейн, как будто удар о воду, если будет достаточно сильным, выбьет из кожи онемение. И знаете что? Помогает. Джош находится под водой как можно дольше, дыхание спирает, воздух пузырьками вытекает изо рта, тело само по себе идёт ко дну, сантиметр за сантиметром.

Они не разговаривают, даже когда одновременно выплывают на поверхность. Настоящий катарсис заключается в зловещей лазурной тишине под водой. В воде, играющей с кожей Джоша, пока тот ныряет глубже, или в свете, необычно просачивающемся сквозь толщу воды, или в ощущении невесомости. Он переворачивается и лениво плывёт по поверхности, раз или два ныряя и кувыркаясь в воде, потому что хочется. В один момент он всматривается и видит на другом конце бассейна Тайлера, изо рта которого вылетают пузырьки, потому что тот, блять, кричит в стену. _Хорошо, чувак._

Иногда они смотрят на безвольно парящие в воде руки и ноги друг друга, пока один из них не всплывает стремительно на поверхность за кислородом. Это определённо выглядит жутко — бесстрастные лица, неморгающие глаза, подвешенные, словно сломанные, конечности — но безграничное умиротворение промывает мозги Джошу, уже привычно задерживающему дыхание. Он слышал как-то слова о том, как ощущается абсолютное спокойствие и комфорт бессознательного состояния, и, кажется, понимает, какого это, находясь под водой с Тайлером. Джош видит, как худое тело Тайлера вытягивается в воде, будто на невидимой виселице, осматривает его татуировки и пузырьковые дорожки, идущие из его рта. Тайлер смотрит в ответ. Единственный обрывок цвета, бросающий вызов необъятному голубому, — яркие чернила рукава Джоша и алое, словно кровь, пятно волос. Тайлер думает, что это прекрасно.

Если они не проведут где-нибудь черту, то отключатся прямо в воде, поэтому, всё же выплывая, берут те надутые аквапалки, кладя на них локти и лениво ударяя ногами по воде, держась на поверхности. Татуировки Тайлера блестят чёрным, пока высыхают; волосы Джоша, рубиново-красные, прилипают к коже.

— Мне лучше.

— Я прихожу сюда, когда чувствую, что схожу с ума, — говорит Тайлер. — Всегда одинаково. Всегда помогает. Думаю, в этом есть нечто особенное.

— И не разу не поймали? — спрашивает Джош, опуская нижнюю часть лица так, что над уровнем воды видны только зоркие карие глаза, спокойно наблюдающие.

— Я не попадаюсь.

Джош смеётся; это проявляется всплеском пузырьков, и Тайлер полуулыбается. Они смотрят друг на друга. Кажется, что почти так же спокойно, как когда они были под водой; никому не хочется прерывать тишину. Они слушают, как вода несётся по фильтрам на мелкой части бассейна и плещется о бортики бассейна.

— Мне страшно, — говорит Тайлер Джошу, устраиваясь щекой на предплечье, как на подушке.

— Почему?

— Я не знал имена последних двух в списке. Потребовались месяцы, чтобы собрать по кусочкам всё произошедшее в ночь аварии, Джош, _месяцы_ , но сегодня я нашёл того, кто пятый. Тревога появляется каждый раз, стоит это узнать. На один шаг ближе. К следующему убийству. К концу _всего_ этого в итоге. Надеюсь, получится разыскать шестого.

— О да. Конец твоей шестиступенчатой программы восстановления, — отзеркаливая Тайлера, Джош тоже кладёт голову на руку. Капли воды скатываются с его волос, рисуя дорожки на лбу. — Чем же ты будешь заниматься в свободное время после всего этого?

— Именно.

— Гольф — неплохой вариант, думаю. Мы могли бы записаться на занятия.

Это не то чтобы смешно. Четыре секунды паузы, в течение которых Тайлер поджимает губы, а потом вдруг начинает хохотать, и тут уже присоединяется Джош. Не могу остановиться, даже когда Джош вдыхает воду. Тайлер в приступе смеха изо всех сил хватается за надувную палку. Истеричный захлёбывающийся звук одиноко и отчаянно отдаётся эхом в пустых раздевалках.


	7. Chapter 7

_(1 пропущенный звонок от Тайлер)_

_(08:04:24) Тайлер: Джош_

_(08:04:31) Тайлер: Джш_

_(2 пропущенных звонка от Тайлер)_

_(3 пропущенных звонка от Тайлер)_

_(08:05:55) Тайлер: Пожалуйста проснись_

_(08:06:32) Тайлер: чувак одну крутую кондитерскую затопило, из-за чего они закрылись оч рано. они раздавали всё, что успели испечь утром. всё_

_(08:06:59) Тайлер: я тут стою на парковке с тремя коробками дорогущих тортов названия которых даже произнести не могу._

_(08:07:08) Джош: пиздец_

_(08:07:12) Тайлер: Меня трясёт это лучший день моей жизни._

_(08:07:13) Джош: пиз дец_

_(08:07:35) Тайлер: А ещё мне дали два верхних слоя свадебного торта, потому что нижние промокли_

_(08:07:46) Тайлер: хочешь приезжай ко мне наедимся потрясной выпечки пока не сдохнем_

_(08:10:02) Джош: я уже в машине я тебя щас заберу. В пижаме, сорян. ситуация слишком экстренная чтобы переодеваться_

_(08:10:07) Джош: я оч счастлив что ты решил разделить со мной этот момент_

_(08:10:18) Джош: буду через 10 мин_


	8. Chapter 8

_(16:42:38) Джош: этот парниша пришёл сказать привет когда я шёл в прачечную, как его назвать????  
_  
Прикреплено изображение. Это фотография бездомного кота.

_(16:43:20) Тайлер: Сэр Чистюля_

_(16:43:25) Тайлер: Эггман_

_(16:43: 33) Тайлер: Тяжёлая Артиллерия_

_(16:43:43) Тайлер: Соляга_

_(16:43:48) Джош: Лампа 60 Ватт_

_(16:43:50) Джош: чувак лмао_

_(16:44:03) Джош: Соляга побеждает. посмотри на его пушистые лапки!!!!!_

_(16:45:42) Тайлер: высококачественный кот. спасибо. составить компанию пока ты ждешь когда достирается?_

_(16:50:15) Джош: да! 17ая улица напротив метро_

_(16:50:38) Тайлер: класс. Скоро буду :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_(05:48:03) Тайлер: Не могу уснуть._

_(05:48:16) Тайлер: Если бы мог выбрать, то что было бы написано на твоей могиле_

_(05:48:16) Джош: такая же фигня_

_(05:47:20) Джош: хороший вопрос_

_(05:48:29) Джош: Имя кого-нибудь известного. так что люди, идущие по кладбищу, были такие вау я не знал что бадди холли похоронили здесь_

_(05:48: 41) Тайлер: Неплохо. Думаю, я б выбрал "Самое, блин, время"_

_(05:49:29) Тайлер: “Лучший сон за всю жизнь”_

_(05:50:02) Тайлер: “Мы всё ещё можем как-нибудь увидеться?”_

_(05:50:19) Тайлер: “Обернись”_

_(05:50:25) Тайлер: Или просто “это конечная, чувак”_

_(05:52:36) Тайлер: На самом деле я б написал твоё имя и ты моё, а наши семьи приходили не на те могилы? Классический розыгрыш_

_(05:53:49) Джош: чот мне херово сегодня ха_

_(05:51:27) Тайлер: Ага, немного грустно, немного крипово, немного хочется умереть._

_(05:54:44) Джош: можно я побуду серьёзным буквально секунду_

_(05:54:52) Джош: возможно это странно_

_(05:55:01) Тайлер: если НУЖНО._

_(05:55:06) Тайлер: жги_

_(05:58:23) Джош: Я подумал, и если хочешь (?) я мог бы помочь тебе со списком_

_(05:58:57) Джош: если ты не против. не обещаю что справлюсь идеально но не буду скрывать или отрицать_

_(05:59:49) Джош: это стало важным и для меня тоже_

_(06:04:12) Джош: скажи что-нибудь чувак я знаю что ты прочитал_

_(06:06:31) Джош: тайлер_

_(06:07:16) Джош: ты меня пугаешь_

_(06:07:37) Джош: эй_

_(06:07:38) Тайлер: Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не вовлекать тебя в это Джош._

_(06:07:42) Тайлер: Всё_

_(06:07:47) Джош: Ты знаешь что я хотел сказать_

_(06:08:00) Джош: если тебе вдруг БУДЕТ НУЖНО чтобы кто-то прикрыл спину, проигнорь чувство вины и позвони мне_

_(06:08:47) Тайлер: ОКЕЙ хорошо. а что если это уничтожит тебя._

_(06:09:06) Тайлер: Ты предлагаешь, потому что знаешь, что это случится, или потому что знаешь, что это не случится_

_(06:09:15) Тайлер: не хочу понять на практике._

_(06:09:28) Джош: да я даже сам не знаю но_

_(06:09:30) Джош: это не важно_

_(06:09:34) Джош: ты не думал? если что-то пойдёт не по плану?_

_(06:09:41) Джош: что если тебя поймают? Что если всё будет НАСТОЛЬКО плохо???_

_(06:09:48) Джош: что если с тобой случится что-то, а я не смогу помочь тк ты не хотел """вовлекать""" меня_

_(06:09:51) Джош: Надеюсь ты никогда не будешь сомневаться, но я всегда прикрою твою спину_

_(06:10:07) Джош: Ты мой ДРУГ тай. нет ничего важнее_

_(06:11:11) Тайлер: ок._

_(06:11:20) Тайлер: неа, Ты эмоциональный._

_(06:11:25) Джош: лол_

_(06:11:39) Тайлер: думаю отныне мы в этом вместе._

_(06:11:46) Джош: думаю да_


	10. Chapter 10

Размышляя, Джош решает, что люди притягиваются. А разве нет? _Друзья, которые могут позвонить во тьме ночной, чтобы попросить помочь закопать тело._

Джош понятия не имеет, сколько нужно знать человека, чтобы достичь такого уровня дружбы, но вот он Джош, закидывающий лопату, бутылку воды и пару перчаток в багажник машины в полночь, и, похоже, для них с Тайлером это уже пройденный этап.

_— Подожди, тут связь не очень, — пытается сказать встревоженный Джош, вскакивая и подходя к окну, надеясь, что сигнал вдруг станет лучше. Сложно наверняка понять, почему голос Талера ломается и дрожит: из-за помех связи или только что произошедшего._

_— Всё пошло не по плану, — говорит он резко, цедя слова. — Номер пять, всё адски плохо. Пожалуйста, давай встретимся._

_Джош поворачивается спиной к окну и сжимает волосы в кулаке, взгляд мечется по спальне, будто в поисках решения._

_— Ты сам в порядке? Звучишь херово._

_— В лесу, — Тайлер отвечает, после кашляя. — То же место, где мы встретились. Я сейчас еду туда. Я в порядке, честно, просто не думаю, что в состоянии копать._

_Джош закрывает глаза._

Он кидает полотенце и аптечку со всем, что попалось под руку, на пассажирское сиденье и заводит машину. В аптечке ничего удивительного: пачка пластырей, так и не пригодившийся в хэллоуинском костюме жгут и дохрена ибупрофена.

Из общего у них не только криповые убийства, или предпочтения в фильмах, или ёбнутая, подпитываемая психическими расстройствами бессонница. Джош едва успевает затормозить на красный, матерясь под звук визга шин, останавливаясь ровно у края стоп-линии, нервно барабанит пальцами по рулю, ожидая, когда снова загорится зелёный. Телефонный разговор воспроизводится на повторе в голове, словно Джош сможет оценить серьёзность ситуации, если прокрутит их диалог достаточное количество раз. Есть ли у Тайлера паника? Едет ли уже полиция? Джош представляет его без сознания. Хромающего. Кашляющего кровью. Истекающего пачкающей сиденья машины кровью. Грустно сжавшегося в маленький поломанный комок. Джош кинул в аптечку дорожный набор для шитья — такой, который обычно выдают в гостиницах. Джош надеется, что к его помощи прибегать не придётся; когда он волнуется, то с трудом может воткнуть ёбанную нитку в иголку.

Сердце бешено стучит, пока машину трясёт и мотает на лесной дороге. У пикапа Тайлера включены фары, Джош, приехав на их свет, выбирается из машины даже до того, как глушит мотор, и бежит к открытому пассажирскому окну.

А там не Тайлер. Это какой-то мёртвый парень с повёрнутой под странным углом шеей и длинными прямыми волосами, покрытыми кровью, ставшей ржаво-коричневой. Он уложен на кусок брезента, чтобы не оставлять следы на обивке. Джош безучастно смотрит на парня, отдалённо отмечая, что эта картинка будет возвращаться к нему в кошмарах ещё пару-тройку лет.

— Чёрт, Тайлер, выглядишь _ужасно_ , — говорит он трупу, и Тайлер — который сидит, привалившись к водительской двери, бледный и в пятнах крови — выкашливает смешок и одной рукой поднимается в вертикальное положение.

— Он вошёл, — хрипло произносит Тайлер. Маска — та, что была на Хэллоуине, — лежит на приборной панели, белую ткань уродуют застывшие тёмные кляксы. — Сосед по комнате, похоже. Хотя я явно благословлён. Номер пять уже спал как убитый, когда я приехал. Я ему быстро вколол снотворное. Ничего необычного. Но я не услышал даже, как идёт второй, Джош, он всё время был _там_ , и, блять, я не...

— Эй, спокойно, — говорит Джош. Он никогда не видел Тайлера настолько нервничающим. Кажется, ещё он никогда не слышал, как Тайлер _ругается_. — Где-нибудь болит? У меня в машине обезболивающие, бинты всякие...

— Не знаю, вообще не знаю. Он меня пиздец избил, у него была сковородка, моё тело — сплошной синяк. На самом деле не так плохо, как ощущается. Всё будет в норме. Он пытался задушить меня, чувак, шея до сих пор болит, — Джош в этом не сомневается. Дыхание Тайлера звучит по-странному тяжело. — Как-то так. Извини. Что вытащил тебя сюда. Я же, ну, типа, не умираю.

— Дурак ты, я же не против. Рад, что ты позвонил. Сейчас принесу лопату и остальное, — отвечает Джош и быстро уходит к машине, сильнее закутываясь в толстовку от зимнего воздуха. Вернувшись, видит, как Тайлер, хромая, отходит от пикапа и отмечает небольшой участок земли. Фигура Тайлера в свете фар отбрасывает чёткую сгорбившуюся тень на покрытую толстым слоем листвы землю.

— Здесь, я думаю, — говорит Тайлер, снова кашляя. — Чтобы избежать остальных.

Джош усаживает его, вставая рядом на колени. Смачивая водой из бутылки край полотенца, пробует стереть кровь. Тайлер прав: всё не так серьёзно, достаточно провести один раз, чтобы стала видна кожа.

— Думаю, прокатит, если будешь говорить всем, что на тебя напали на улице, — замечает Джош. Тайлер молча кивает и делает большой глоток из бутылки. Он едва заметно дрожит.

После этого Джош принимается за раскопки. Он работает быстро, втыкая лезвие лопаты в землю снова и снова, пока наконец не замечает, что дело двигается с мёртвой точки. Тесно, в любом случае не достаточно места, чтобы Тайлер в полной мере присоединился, однако приблизительно спустя час он всё же отскребает себя от земли и, взяв ещё одну лопату из машины, начинает аккуратно помогать. Раз или два Джош делает передышку, и Тайлер работает один минут по десять, двигаясь медленно и заторможенно. Атмосфера натянутая, в воздухе густо от тревоги. Пахнет кровью, землёй и антисептиком, которым Тайлер обработал повреждённую кожу.

Уже сидя на краю более-менее сносной могилы, Тайлер заметно трясётся от холода, закутавшись в кофту, как в саван. Джош не возражает, когда Тайлер помогает ему вылезти из ямы, хоть и — коли на то пошло — больше мешает, нежели помогает. В то время Джош за подмышки вытаскивает с пассажирского сиденья мёртвого парня, Тайлер робко берётся за его лодыжки, и они вместе волочат тело к краю могилы. Буквально перед тем как окончательно столкнуть труп вниз, Тайлер замечает, как Джош, замешкавшись, с интересом всматривается в безжизненное лицо.

— Не думай об этом, — предупреждающе произносит он. Джош кивает, подталкивает тело. Оно тяжёлое и вновь во время приземления раздаётся так ненавистный Джошу звук.

— Как ты его прикончил? — спрашивает он, пока они закапывают могилу.

— Мне удалось увести нас в сторону лестницы. Один толчок со всей силы, — в голосе Тайлера нет ни капли гордости. В этом убийстве _кое-что_ не так; оно не продумано, не запланировано. Оно не соответствует тому сомнительному этическому кодексу, которого придерживался Тайлер. — Я даже не думал, что это сработает, но услышал _хруст_ , и его голова... У меня уже кукуха от страха поехала, и я, схватив сковородку, добил его; ну, знаешь, вдруг он просто в отключке. Пришлось выкинуть в озеро по пути сюда. Сковородку выкинуть. Я никак не боец, — он прерывисто выдыхает. — И моя кровь? Разбрызгалась повсюду. Ну, когда я там сковородкой размахивал. Отскрёб, что смог, нашёл какой-то отбеливатель для сантехники и залил им всё остальное. И стены, и ковры... Всё вообще. Надеюсь, этого было достаточно.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джош. — Но думаю, да. Я... Надеюсь, что да.

Спустя ровно три часа с момента приезда Джоша он заканчивает работать, загружая лопаты в багажник, пока Тайлер лениво пинает листья по свежевскопанной земле. Видимо, чтобы выглядело более естественно. Пальцы Тайлера подрагивают. Голова склонена к земле, плечи сгорблены, будто на него давит что-то ужасающе тяжёлое. Каждое его движение больше напоминает последовательность беспокойных и беспорядочных судорог, чем осознанно контролируемых действий. Джош наблюдает, кусает губу.

— Всё хорошо, чувак?

Тайлер поднимает голову и смотрит на него, выглядя абсолютно потерянно в свете фар. Болтающиеся по бокам руки раз или два сжимаются в кулаки. Джош никогда не видел его столь уязвимым и чертовски хрупким. Он не уверен, как Тайлер относится к объятиям, — но знает, что многие относятся плохо, а делать Тайлеру ещё хуже хочется _меньше_ всего, — и вместо этого постепенно приближается под хруст листьев под подошвами так, чтобы закинуть руку на опущенные плечи и сжать. Аккуратно. Этот сдохший сукин сын нехило так его отпиздил.

— Ты сделал, что должен был, — продолжает он. — Всё предельно просто. Ты не выбирал ничего из этого. Ты не являешься плохим человеком, Тай.

Тайлер тянется к свисающему с его плеча запястью Джоша и берёт его за руку, поддерживая. Он смотрит на землю под ногами.

— Хочешь, сейчас поеду с тобой? — говорит Джош. Он думал об этом, копая; ему абсолютно не хотелось оставлять Тайлера наедине с самим собой. Не то чтобы кто-то из них сможет сегодня заснуть. — Помогу тебе по-человечески всё обработать, если хочешь. Можем заказать еду и смотреть дурацкие документалки, пока ты не вырубишься.

Тайлер наклоняет голову набок, словно кладёт её Джошу на плечо.

— Ты лучший друг во всём мире, — прерывисто отвечает он.


	11. Chapter 11

_(15:08:49) Джош: извини мне нужно было уехать на смену! я позвонил тебе на работу и сказал что ты заболел. пожалуйста спи долго-предолго. бутылка воды + остатки вчерашнего рядом с кроватью. я приеду когда закончу (в полночь) (или около того) и привезу ХЛЕБ и МОЛОКО и ДАЖЕ ФРУКТЫ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, потому что я хз как ты выживаешь на одних кукурузных хлопьях_

_(16:26:22) Тайлер: спасибо мам._

_(16:32:15) Тайлер: нет, серьёзно спасибо. всё болит, но я целую вечность так хорошо не спал. ты не обязан возвращаться вечером. но если вернёшься. тогда. с нетерпением жду увидеть тебя, друг._


	12. Chapter 12

В напряжённой тишине пикапа Тайлера по пути сюда Джош не понимал, что им овладело, но сейчас — он нерешительно ступает по странному коридору и тихо дышит сквозь хлопковую маску — в его венах живёт адреналин. Тайлер, по-кошачьи невесомый, на пару шагов впереди. За одним из дверных проёмов напротив них спит пятая цель. Джош слышит храп.

Возможно, дело в извращённом любопытстве, но Джош знает, что напросился за компанию ради Тайлера. С прошлой недели его не покидает тревога, а по ночам в животе завязываются противные узлы от одной мысли, что в любой момент Тайлер может убивать или быть убитым, арестованным или в конец потерявшим последние крохи здравого смысла. Джош старательно убеждает себя в этом. Ещё тяжелее в животе становится от осознания, что из-за мысли о присутствии во время убийства вверх и вниз по позвоночнику проходит бешеная и дикая дрожь.

Впереди вырисовывается силуэт Тайлера, обрамлённый уличным светом, проникающим сквозь окно рядом с кроватью номера пять. Джош никогда не видел, чтобы руки Тайлера двигались настолько уверенно, в то время как тот, опустив их, легко и быстро берёт локоть пятого, располагая внутренней стороной к себе. Отдельная игла, захватив бледную кожу, гладко входит в неё; Тайлер вгоняет шприц в ампулу и в момент, когда жидкости в ней не остаётся, переставляет шприц в уже воткнутую иглу и вводит хлорпромазин. Со стороны кучи одеял раздаётся протестующее бормотание; лёгкие Джоша сдавливает, и он бросает нервный взгляд на Тайлера, который смотрит в ответ спокойно и осознанно. Единственная подрагивающая капля крови выступает на месте укола, стоит ему вытащить иглу. Тайлер защёлкивает на ней защитный колпачок и молча складывает всё в герметичный пакет, набитый для предотвращения звуков пузырчатой плёнкой. Они выскальзывают обратно в коридор — Тайлер садится к самому плинтусу, кусая нижнюю губу и в почти кромешной темноте смотря в противоположную стену. Едва слышен звук от касания его большого и указательного пальцев. Джош не может заставить себя сесть. Поэтому стоит. Старается побороть желание начать ходить взад и вперёд.

Казнь сама по себе не оправдывает ожиданий. Джош смотрит, как Тайлер, сидя на животе парня, выжимает жизнь из шеи, секунду за секундой, выдох за выдохом, и задумывается, что испытывает: милосердие или разочарование — из-за того, как вяло человек на кровати реагирует под действием веществ на организм. Раздаётся булькающий звук, конечности дрыгаются и слабо отталкивают Тайлера, но тот с силой удерживает тело руками и ногами, и постепенно движения переходят в грустные лёгкие судороги. Руки изгибаются в воздухе, как это бывает у зомби в фильмах. Тайлер дышит сквозь нос, крепко сжав зубы, мышцы под татуировками на его руках напряжены, пока он душит до последнего. Как, в-общем-то, хоть что, это в конце концов плавно доходит до неподвижности.

Тайлер тяжело выдыхает — грудная клетка вздымается и опускается — и слезает с тела, внезапно падая на пол спиной к прикроватной тумбе. Откидывает голову, облегчённо закрывая глаза. Джош подходит ближе. Осторожно. В тишине больше нет никакой нужды, но кажется, будто один едва слышный звук разрушит момент и всё полетит в ебеня. Несмотря на это, ему нужно увидеть. Он хочет засвидетельствовать это ужасающее нечто, совершённое Тайлером. Совершённое им и Тайлером. 

Он обходит кровать и — впервые — как следует рассматривает лицо лежащего человека. Оно полностью расслабленное и безэмоциональное — производит не самое успокаивающее впечатление, — а на одной из щёк высыхает липкая слюна. Лицо выглядит подозрительно знакомо. Джош хмурится и наклоняет голову, одной рукой стягивая с себя маску.

Он вспоминает этого парня. Осознание сбивает его нахуй похлеще фуры. Он давно не видел Лиама, но знает его много лет. Шесть, если точнее. Познакомились на вечеринке однажды в конце сентября. На вечеринке, проходившей раз в год; на вечеринке, проходившей на старом складе. Особенно он помнит, потому что Лиам — тот самый выпускник, придумавший Морскую Воду.

— Остался один, — бормочет с пола Тайлер, также стягивая маску и смотря на вырезанные в ней дырки.

Джош не может пошевелиться. Дыхание будто перекрыли. Будто это его только что задушили. Сердце, подобно молотку, отбивает морзянку по рёбрам. Возможно, сейчас его стошнит. 

_— Я лично отдам смерти каждого сукина сына, который виновен в событиях той ночи._

_— Водитель машины, которая сбила нашу, оказалось, был в тот день не трезв – наркотики, не алкоголь. Он тогда ехал с какой-то тусовки. После аварии он был на аппарате искусственного дыхания, настройки которого я поменял._

_— Остались двое. Они самые важные, эти двое. Один из них дал стакан, в который что-то было подмешано, водителю._

_— Надеюсь, получится разыскать шестого._

Джош сглатывает. Сухо и больно.

— Знаю, что никогда раньше не спрашивал, — хрипло произносит Джош, до сих пор будучи не в силах отвести взгляд от бездумного лица Лиама, — но что этот парень сделал в ночь аварии?

— Куча студентов собираются на тупую бухаловку перед первым семестром в огромном заброшенном здании к северу от города, — отвечает Тайлер откуда-то снизу. Из-за специфики освещения его глаза кажутся двумя чёрными, как маска в руках, дырами в голове. — Они проводят игру среди первокурсников, рандомно раздавая напитки. Один из них — сущая мерзость. Отрава какая-то или что-то хуже, неважно. Они заставили всех, кто был в той машине, выпить, из-за чего водитель был в дрова. А номер пять эту игру придумал.

Слышать такую конкретную информацию — почти что облегчение для Джоша. Он закрывает глаза. Он знал. Думает, что, похоже, не особо-то и удивлён.

— Я твой шестой, — говорит он тихо и чётко.

Он даже не открывает глаза. Не нужно зрение, чтобы знать, как Тайлер вздрагивает, резко выдыхая, будто его кровь застыла в жилах.

— Что?

— Это я напоил того парня. Я был вовлечён в Солёную Воду с первого курса. Я был на том складе. Был из года в год. _Ежегодно_. До этого момента я даже и не подозревал, что это всё я виноват. Я, — он прерывисто выдыхает. — Ну конечно же, я.

Он всё же открывает глаза, а Тайлер _смотрит_ на него с нечитаемым выражением.

— Я последний человек, которого тебе необходимо убить, — произносит Джош.

Тайлер подходит так, что они стоят лицом к лицу, настолько осознанно, обдуманно контролируя свои движения, что они кажутся почти искусственными. Будто каждая его частица сосредоточена на сохранении самообладания. Только с глазами, где в единое слились озарение и агония, такое провернуть не удаётся, и Джош чувствует, как его сердце разрывается.

— Джош, расскажи мне, что произошло в ту ночь. Пожалуйста. С самого начала.


	13. Chapter 13

__

(21:39)

Прямо перед тем как вылезти из машины на пыльную парковку рядом со складом, где дышать сложно из-за запаха травки, Джош, совершая ошибку, смотрит себе в глаза в зеркало заднего вида, и вспыхивает вновь та оставшаяся после череды сегодняшних панических атак тревожность, которую Джош пытался подавить. Это нельзя не заметить, думает он, застыв и внимательно изучая своё лицо. Джош считывает, словно по сценарию, все признаки: грубо искусанная нижняя губа, и подрагивающая челюсть, и будто бы неправильно сидящие на черепе лицевые мышцы. Джош на пробу улыбается; тут же сплёвывает улыбку, словно она неприятная на вкус.

Мда.

Дела обстоят так: он уже опоздал на три часа и уж точно проехал столько, не для того чтобы топтаться на пороге. А сейчас он сделает то, что, сидя на полу в ванной, пообещал себе: войдёт, сжав яйца в кулак, соберёт себя в кучу, напьётся и хорошенько оторвётся. Вместе со своими друзьями. С друзьями, по которым он скучал.

Он так долго не выходил в люди.

Ну давай же.

Стоит только вылезти из машины, всё пойдёт как по маслу.

Разорвав зрительный контакт с самим собой, он открывает дверь. Басы из колонок внутри здания едва грохочут под подошвами ботинок. Это мотивирует его сильнее любых попыток подбодрить себя — неплохой ритм, одновременно и приводящий в чувство, и пробуждающий интерес, поэтому Джош берёт пластиковый пакет с бутылками, стоявший внизу у пассажирского сиденья, перед тем как лёгким пинком закрыть дверь и направиться в сторону входа. Солнце уже село, бледно-голубая полоска неба на горизонте сочетается с цветом волос Джоша, который замечает слабый свет, идущий из трещин в стенах и полуразбитых, неряшливо заколоченных окон. Тихий ветерок гуляет по полю, разнося пыль. Он приносит запах сигарет и дури, и Джоша накрывает волной теплоты. Он рад, что отскоблил себя с пола ванной. Он постарается провести ночь не зря.

|-/

_(00:47)_

__

_— Ну пожалуйста, — умоляет Тайлер, обеими руками держась за выступающее стекло опущенного окна машины. — Она без страховки и не может позволить себе вызвать скорую. Она..._

_— Ничем не могу помочь вам, — прерывает его сидящая в машине женщина. Её лицо отвратительно выражает сожаление, как будто она действительно хотела бы помочь. Пиздит, из-за чего Тайлер до побеления сжимает на стекле пальцы. — Мне действительно жаль, но я не могу допустить, чтобы на сиденьях была кровь. Эта машина кормит меня. Пожалуйста, отойдите от окна, — её голос становится твёрдым, как сдавливаемое Тайлером стекло. — Молодой человек._

_Тайлер отпускает закрывающееся стекло, только когда до дверной рамы остаётся совсем ничего, и Убер поспешно срывается с места. Тайлер, выругавшись, отходит обратно на тротуар, доставая из кармана телефон и присаживаясь на землю рядом с Даниэлой. Её трясёт, а обёрнутые вокруг запястий кухонные полотенца покраснели._

_— Эй, — зовёт он её, одной рукой поглаживая круговыми движениями между лопаток, другой — листая контакты, разблокировав телефон. Тайлер дрожит так же, как и она. На плечи девушки накинута его куртка. — Всё хорошо. Нужно немного потерпеть. Знаешь кого-нибудь с машиной?_

_— Поблизости — нет, — зубы стучат, пока она говорит. — К тому же, уже поздно. Прости, Тайлер._

_— Ты не виновата, — он решительно отвергает извинения. — Не смей себя винить. Подожди, я позвоню парню, с которым жил в прошлом году._

|-/

_(00:52)_

__

_У Джоша лицо болит от смеха._

_— Солёная вода? — кричит он, стараясь поднести ко рту стакан, не уронив два остальных, которые он также держит._

_— Что?!_

_Джош и Мариам пытаются переорать колонки. Кто-то включил строб-лампу, поэтому прочитать слова по губам почти, блять, невозможно, особенно, когда из-за этого они оба начинают смеяться. Джош пробует ещё раз, тыкая пальцем на стакан и приближаясь к девушке. Ему приходится даже наклониться, потому что Мариам гораздо ниже его. Она улыбается; нарисованные на её щеках неоново-зелёные полоски ярко выделяются на поверхности кожи._

_— Солёная вода! Да ведь?_

_— Чт... Да! — кричит она в ответ. — Она самая! Отдай её!_

_Джош всматривается в жидкость без цвета и запаха в стакане._

_— Так и подумал, — пытается сказать девушке, но она только пожимает плечами и смеётся, так что Джош сдаётся, направляясь на поиски того, кому принадлежит этот стакан. Непривычно приезжать так поздно, пропустив момент разлива и раздачи стаканов. Это, в итоге, прошло мимо него. Стакан с прилепленной к нему игральной картой стоял на краю стола, но по нарисованному маркером на стенке стакана черепу Джош сразу понял, что тот имеет отношение к игре. Всегда кто-то пытается смухлевать. Мариам лишь подтвердила его подозрения — это традиционные полпинты солёной воды. Становится легче от того, что это не — тот самый, беспощадный — туз пик, законного владельца которого ему нужно из под земли достать. Ибо для такой ответственности он ну сли-и-и-ишком бухой на данный момент._

|-/

_(00:54)_

__

_— Слушай, Тай, — голос из телефона слегка прерывается из-за херовой связи. Побелевшие пальцы Тайлера, которыми он зажимает второе ухо, чтобы лучше слышать, уже онемели. Он кусает изнутри щёку, ходя туда-сюда по раздолбанному асфальту улицы, где живёт Даниэла. Сама она сидит, привалившись к чёрному металлу аварийного выхода; начинает накрапывать дождь. — Ты знаешь меня. Когда тебе нужно к психотерапевту, или в больницу, или ещё куда, то класс, без проблем подвезу. Я не против вообще. Но типа... Я даже не знаю эту девушку. Диондру._

_— Даниэлу, — поправляет он резче, чем по идее должен говорить человек, пытающийся просить об одолжении._

_Раздаётся разочарованный вздох, от которого зудит в ухе._

_— Мы даже не живём больше вместе, понимаешь, чувак?_

_— Знаю, просто... Я бы не стал беспокоить тебя, если бы это не было настолько..._

_— И в любом случае, чел, вечер субботы! Во мне уже, типа, три бутылки пива. Я вообще никуда сегодня не поеду. Извини._

_Тайлер, скрипя зубами, отворачивается, морщась, будто от удара. В горле пузырится отчаянная беспомощность. Кислая._

_— Я... А знаешь что? Катись к чёрту, — сплёвывает он, ударяя пальцем по экрану, отключаясь. Переплетает пальцы, закидывает руки за голову и пару секунд смотрит в землю, позволяя злости и досаде затопить его. Просто дышит._

_— Опять неудача, да? — Даниэла оживает с лёгким смешком._

_— Неудача, — выдыхает он, будто сдуваясь._

_Они обмениваются взглядами, чувствуя себя потерянными, обиженными горькой и глубокой несправедливостью жизни. Даниэла кажется ужасно уставшей._

_— Я знаю, кому мы можем позвонить, — говорит в конце концов Тайлер._

|-/

_(01:13)_

__

_— Итан! — зовёт Джош, хлопая его по плечу. На другом конце этажа, где большинство людей курят, по очереди сидя на притащенных со свалки диванах, чуть тише._

_— Джош, здор **о** во, чувак! — восклицает Итан, но в конце срывается на стон, из-за чего группа ребят поблизости начинает улюлюкать, видя, как Джош впихивает стакан в руку Итана._

_— Хорошая попытка, — говорит ему Джош, шутливо толкая плечом._

_— Господи, ненавижу тебя, — стонет, уставившись в красный стакан Итан, но это не помогает прекратить смех его и остальных. — Что это за хуета такая? Похоже, должна быть солёная вода, верно?_

_— Ага, наверняка! — отвечает Джош с абсолютно неподдельным энтузиазмом, достигнуть которого получается только у в слюни ужранных людей._

_Итан морщится._

_— Да блять._

_Он опрокидывает стакан настолько быстро, насколько это возможно, — что не может не вызывать уважение, — и половина людей вокруг начинают чуть ли не подыхать от смеха, смотря, как Итан начинает отплёвываться и кашлять. Джош почти успевает уйти обратно к Мариам, чтобы сказать, что справедливость восторжествовала, когда его окликает Итан:_

_— Чувак, но оно даже солёным не было?!_

_— Быть такого не может, — Джош возвращается к компании. — Бля. Чел, может, тебе повезло? Какое оно на вкус? Просто?.._

_— Да обычная вода!_

_— Кому-то свыше ты приглянулся, — замечает Джош и направляется в многолюдную, безумную и сверкающую часть склада. Голова приятно гудит, и думать без помех становится проблематично. Думает, что сначала расскажет всё Мариам. Или нальёт себе ещё. Ага. Похуй. Сделает и то, и другое.  
_

|-/

_(01:32)_

__

_Кэм и Хэйли — как-то раз они все познакомились на групповой терапии — живут почти в часе езды от города, но бросают всё и успевают пригнать за тридцать пять минут. Стоит подразъёбанному Ниссану, тарахтящему во время парковки, остановиться, задняя дверь открывается так сильно, что чуть не отлетает._

_— Эй, ребят, залезайте!_

_Тайлер усаживает Даниэлу сзади, с волнением пристёгивая её, перед тем как запрыгнуть на переднее сиденье._

_— Как вы? — выдыхает он и даёт пять Кэмерону над подлокотником. — Чуваки, вы нам жизнь спасли. Сраный Убер отказался нас везти._

_— Всё в порядке, Тайлер, сделай пару вдохов. Привет, Дани!_

_— Я должна вам пять или даже шесть бутылок, — серьёзно отвечает она. Дружественная атмосфера способствует успокоению нервов Тайлера, и так напряжённых до предела. Он следует совету Кэма и глубоко дышит, считая движения дворников, собирающих холодные капли. Сзади Хэйли быстро пересаживается на середину._

_— Осторожно: триггеры, — предупреждает она, разворачивая полотенца, с которых капает. Даниэла вздрагивает. Её предплечья как следует искромсаны; мерзко на местах порезов, предупредительный жёлтый виден сквозь красный в тех местах, где слишком глубоко. — Чёрт, Рамирез, а ты не хуи пинала. Останутся жёсткие шрамы!_

_— Тай, поверить не могу, что думал, типа, это её расстроит, — произносит Даниэла, в то время как на переднем сиденье Тайлер наконец пристёгивается. Хэйли, смеясь лёгко и непринуждённо, аккуратно заматывает обратно полотенца. На её пальцах остаются пятна цвета ржавчины. Она вытирает их о джинсы и обнимает Дани за плечи._

_— Не волнуйся, дорогая, мы всегда прикроем спину. Дави на газ, Кэм._

_— Дави! На! Газ! — повторяет Тайлер, на каждое слово хлопая ладонями по коленям. Кэмерон влетает в поток машин, игнорируя сигналящих позади водителей, и они едут на восток к ближайшей больнице.  
_

|-/

_(01:35)_

__

_Джош так и не сможет вспомнить конец вечеринки. Не вспомнит расширенные чёрные зрачки Итана, в которые смотрел, убеждая, что тот без проблем может вести машину, ведь выпил всего бутылку или две пива, к тому же часов пять назад. Не вспомнит, как пьяно вжимался лбом в мокро-холодное железо рамы над открытым окном машины, предлагая всем, кто внутри, остаться на ночь. Не вспомнит, как смотрел на пятна фар, угасающих, утекающих в темноту._

|-/

_(01:48)_

__

_Тайлер так и не сможет забыть, как внутри машины станет белым-бело от света фар за мгновение до удара. Не забудет подобный паучьей сети красный узор на лбе Хэйли, улетевшей в лобовое стекло, хоть и сидевшей до этого сзади. Не забудет хруст стекла под ногами, будто по шоссе прошёлся хрустальный дождь, и не забудет, как металл гнулся, словно шёлк. Не забудет три укрытых тела, лежащих в ряд на земле, освещаемой то синим, то красным, то синим, то красным._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> можете ради интереса погуглить, сколько стоит вызов скорой в сша. вы охуеете, гарантирую.


	14. Chapter 14

— Через неделю после вечеринки мы узнали, что аппарат искусственного дыхания Итана вышел из строя, — онемевшими губами произносит Джош. — Всё никак не могли в это поверить Потом ещё судебное разбирательство было.

— Номером два была девушка по имени Ро, училась с Дани, только на год старше, — машинально продолжает говорить Тайлер. Он смотрит куда-то сквозь голову Джоша, будто вообще не хочет его видеть. — Она превратила её жизнь в ад: притворялась другом, делала Дани больно, извинялась, чтобы делать так снова и снова до того момента, пока не сожгла её творческий проект за день до сдачи. В самом конце года. Даже не сомневаюсь, что она причина, по которой Дани попыталась убить себя. Я перерезал ей запястья и оставил, закрыв в ванной, чтобы выглядело так, словно она лишила себя жизни так же, как однажды чуть не лишила жизни Дани. Потом нашёл водителя Убера, который не разрешил нам тогда доехать, вызвал её поздно вечером и проследил за ней до дома. После этого убил прошлого соседа по комнате, который тоже отказался довезти нас до больницы. _Это_ меня подкосило. То есть, я знаю, что должен был это сделать, но... Господи. Ты и я, Джош, мы встретились в ночь, когда я закапывал его труп. Остальное ты и сам знаешь. И, — Тайлер выдыхает, — я просто хочу, чтобы всё это прекратилось. Я _так долго_ ждал, когда это всё уже закончится, но _сейчас_... _Ты_.

Он складывает ладони, как для молитвы, и, раскрывая их, словно птица крылья, тянется в сторону Джоша. Из его уст вырывается смех, горький и резкий, больше похожий на всхлип.

— Хоть кто, но не ты, — умоляет он едва слышно.

— Мне так жаль, — бормочет Джош, ноги на автомате несут его ближе. Его лицо выражает искреннее отчаяние, а в глазах темнеет печаль. Даже, наверное, сожаление. Губы подрагивают, хоть Джош и пытается их сжимать. Он тянет к Тайлеру руки, обнажив ладони, и берёт его руки в свои. — С момента той самой Солёной Воды я тоже мечтал, чтобы всему этому пришёл конец.

— Нет, — стонет Тайлер, опуская взгляд на синие линии, идущие к сгибу локтя Джоша.

— Поверь мне, Тай. _Тайлер_ , посмотри на меня. Послушай меня. Я полностью этого заслужил.

|-/

_Брендон и Райан грубо и торопливо целуются, прижавшись к изрисованной граффити стене в конце одного из дальних коридоров склада._

_— Очень по-гейски, парни, — кричит Джош, приближаясь к ним._

_— Хочешь присоединиться? — Брендон отвлекается, только чтобы ответить._

_— Надейся, — парирует Джош с ухмылкой. Он целует кончики пальцев и вжимает по очереди в каждое из чуть ли не воедино слившихся лиц, проходя мимо них и с трудом вписываясь в дверной проём, ведущий в туалет. Лампа на батарейках в углу светит достаточно, чтобы можно было без проблем отлить. Встав у писсуара, Джош мутным взглядом всматривается в потрескавшееся и чем-то заляпанное зеркало напротив. Он выглядит помотано, но в целом неплохо. В кои-то веки чувствует гордость за себя. Кто-то размазал нечто красное — бля, это ж вполне похоже на, сука, помаду — ему под глазами, и этот кто-то был прав: охуенно сочетается с его волосами. Он с радостью проходит так весь день. Он с радостью купит палетку таких теней._

_Прямо перед тем как уйти, Джош замечает, что единственная кабинка за ним — каждый миллиметр изрисован, стены держатся исключительно благодаря скотчу — занята. Джош наклоняется, пытаясь заглянуть под раздолбанную дверь, потому что он бухой и ему кажется, что он должен. Человек внутри сгорбился над унитазом. Будто сильно тошнит, вот только Джош не слышал ни звука._

_— Слышь, — зовёт он. — У тебя там всё норм?_

_Он неуверенно тянется к двери, колеблясь и прислушиваясь, пытаясь различить что-то, кроме грохочущей на другом конце склада музыки. Нифига. Тишина._

_Окей, хорошо, во-первых, человеку может понадобиться помощь, и, во-вторых, этот чел занимает единственную, блять, кабинку. Джош на пробу дёргает дверь — замок, похоже, давно сломался, и хватает одного толчка, чтобы её открыто._

|-/

— Там был Джейк, в кабинке, и я сразу же понял, что это ему достался отбеливатель. Он вытянул туза пик, а потом я его не видел. Видимо, мы так сильно напились, что забыли, кто должен был следить за ним, а он выпил весь стакан. Кажется, это мне нужно было остановить его после пары глотков. Типа, я на девяносто процентов уверен, что это должен был быть я.

Джош не опускал руки в течение всего рассказа. Тайлер, слушая, смотрел на них, на контраст движущихся и переливающихся цветных чернил на одной руке и прекрасно бледной кожи на другой. Он представляет, как перерезает оба предплечья ножом, взятым с собой, и заметно _вздрагивает_.

— Я пытался сказать остальным, — продолжает Джош, — но мне стало страшно, а потом кто-то прибежал к нам, крича, что человек умер, и все тут же _смылись_. То есть буквально за три минуты склад _полностью_ опустел, пока я последний раз пытался откачать Джейка. Был пиздец. Все были пьяные, накуренные или одновременно и то и другое, а потом, как по _глухому телефону_ , начали доходить слухи, мол, этот чувак застрелился. И вот. Я остался один на один с телом Джейка — господи, всё ещё везде капала розовая кровь — и, запихав в машину, увёз в лес. Этим всё и закончилось. Эта сраная игра и я чуть не убили всех. В прошлом году Даниэлу, Кэмерона и Хэйли. Почти тебя. В этом — Джейка, Ро, Лиама. Остальных, — Джош пожимает поникшими плечами и ещё дальше вытягивает руки. — И я хочу быть последним в твоём списке.

— Джош...

— Я не буду сопротивляться. Тебе нужно только вколоть мне эту штуку. Одно быстрое движение, и мы оба свободны.

— Я не могу, — шепчет Тайлер. По нему видно, в каком он ужасе.

— Ты _должен_.

Джош задерживает дыхание, пока Тайлер не начинает медленно вытаскивать один из заранее подготовленных шприцов из внутреннего кармана куртки. Джош руководит его движениями, мягко и подбадривающе, находя у себя вену и приставляя к ней иглу. Тайлер, хоть и выглядит сдержано и непреклонно, позволяет себе подчиниться. Сердце Джоша бешено колотится, будто отчаянно пытается раскрыть грудную клетку.

Тайлер бросает на него взгляд, полный мучений и неуверенности, с мольбой в карих глазах.

— Всё хорошо, — кивает Джош, не утруждая себя даже попыткой улыбнуться. — Я готов, честно.

Благоговейно, аккуратно Тайлер держит локоть для устойчивости и осторожно, осторожно, _осторожно_ вводит раствор*. Джош чувствует, как в венах быстро холодеет из-за инъекции извне, ползущей вверх по руке к груди; из лёгких резко вырывается выдох. Пара напряжённых минут проходит без какого-либо ощущаемого эффекта, но потом всё разом начинает темнеть, как когда в кинотеатре перед фильмом выключают свет.

— Воу, — тихо произносит он. На лице Тайлера написано болезненное беспокойство, пока он помогает Джошу опуститься на пол, вставая на колени рядом с вдруг лишившейся костей фигурой.

— Ты же единственный, кто мог бы меня спасти, — говорит Тайлер глухо и затравленно, наблюдая буквально разваливающимся Джошем. — И, разумеется, всё повернулось так. _Разумеется_.

Вокруг невероятно тихо, как и много раз, когда они проводили время вместе, и Джош лишь позволяет изображению помутнеть, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Всё замедляется. Всё в порядке.

— Однажды, — Тайлер запинается, — ты сказал мне, что я вовсе не плохой человек.

Джош пытается поднять на него взгляд, но получается смотреть лишь на ковёр. Веки закрываются, и вместо этого Джош лишь кивает — едва заметно — рвано выдыхает, тяжело привалившись к кровати. Кажется, он чувствует слёзы. Кажется, он _что-то_ чувствует.

— Говорил, что неплохой, — повторяет Тайлер, замолкая.

Джош слышит, как Тайлер закрывает ему рот рукой, погладив кончиками пальцев едва движущиеся губы.

— Ненавижу, — шепчет Тайлер.

Он наклонился низко, к самому лицу Джоша.

— _Ненавижу_ , как же я это ненавижу.

Когда Джошу удаётся поднять голову, Тайлер весь в расфокусе, слегка двоится, одна из его рук, дрожа, тянется вперёд, пока не касается плеча Джоша. Связь между ними в месте соприкосновения устойчивая и прочная, но потом пальцы Тайлера по-паучьи ползут вверх по ключице Джоша, прокладывая, спотыкаясь и сомневаясь, дорожку к его горлу. Ложатся поверх в слабой хватке. Когда Джош вдыхает, то чувствует, как они перемещаются на кадык, ближе к середине шеи. Джош, расслабляясь, готовится утонуть в тёплой темноте.

Каждый опрокинутая стопка антидепрессантов; каждый порез, который он зажимал салфетками, пока не свернётся кровь; каждый проведённый без сна час, потраченный на наблюдение за зарёй, смягчающей цвет потолка.

Вот, начинается.

Тайлера трясёт, и гложет сомнение даже сейчас, когда его ладонь идеально расположена на горле Джоша. Не сжимает. Джош слышит, как он плачет. Буквально рыдает, всхлипывая.

— Всё хршо, — невнятно произносит Джош, пытаясь двинуть рукой. Она безвольно шлёпается на колено Тайлера. Он берёт её в свою свободную руку; Джош чувствует его пульс там, где их пальцы переплетены. — Всё хршо.

Каждый раз Тайлер вдыхает, словно удушье грубо стягивает лёгкие, словно резко наполняемый шприц. Тайлер, опустив голову, сдавливает пальцами горло, пока Джош не начинает хрипеть от боли и головокружения. Потом снова ослабляет. Потом сжимает, потом ослабляет. Сжимает, ослабляет.

— Не хочу, — безумно шепчет Тайлер снова и снова. — Не хочу. Не хочу. Не хочу. Не могу. Не хочу.

Джош пробует упереться шеей на удобно расположенную вокруг неё ладонь, роняет голову вперёд, надавливая всем весом на плаху меж указательным и большим пальцами. Джош ожидает, что пальцы снова сожмутся, но вместо этого слышит всхлип уткнувшегося в его макушку Тайлера. Он зарылся носом в спутанные красные волосы Джоша, отчаянно дыша, качается вперёд и назад, убаюкивая их обоих. Когда Джош чувствует коснувшихся его лба губ, то вяло и глупо моргает; ковёр то приближается, от отдаляется. Тайлер мягко и неторопливо поглаживает шею Джоша.

— Думаю, Бог ненавидит меня, — выдыхает Тайлер.

— Хм, — выдаёт Джош. Почти забавно, если не обращать внимания на масштаб ебучей трагедии.

Пальцы Тайлера выскальзывают из ладони Джоша, чтобы проверить его пульс на запястье, а потом тут же возвращаются обратно к Джошу, который сжимает в ответ настолько сильно, насколько это возможно. Он чувствует, как Тайлер прислоняется своим лбом к его. Каждый всхлип Тайлера ощущается в месте, где соединены их головы, и безвольное тело Джоша раз за разом вздрагивает.

_На седьмой день Бог отдыхал._

— Не могу сделать это, — вырывается из сжатых зубов Тайлера. Слеза катится по его щеке. — Джош. Не могу. Извини. О Господи, я не сделаю это.

Импульсивным движением он притягивает Джоша ближе, обвивая обеими руками его плечи и пряча лицо в привычном изгибе шеи. Джош обращает внимание на тепло тела Тайлера, на его тяжесть. Он не может заставить руки подняться, чтобы обнять в ответ, поэтому он валится в объятия, дёрганные из-за не прекращающей резко вздыматься груди Тайлера. Они всё так же раскачиваются туда-сюда, сидя здесь, на уродливом, потёртом тёмно-бордовом ковре, и Тайлер захлёбывается в рыданиях, настолько крепко прижимая к себе Джоша, будто только что вытащил его из реки, извиняясь в перерывах между икотой. Джош издаёт тихий горловой звук, надеясь, что звучит извиняюще.

— Как же ты будешь злиться, когда тебя отпустит, — рвано смеётся Тайлер, отодвигаясь на мгновение, чтобы утереть слёзы тыльной стороной руки. — Чёрт, не нужно было вообще тебе это вкалывать. Прости меня, Джош. Наверное, это не особо приятно.

Да, не то чтобы _приятно_ , размышляет Джош, но сейчас ему хочется только упасть в руки Тайлера, поэтому он с головой ныряет обратно в объятия, закрывая глаза.

Возможно, он отрубился, потому что следующее, что он слышит, — робкое пение птиц, и чувствует, как Тайлер, перенося его вес, сажает его в другую позицию.

Джош облизывает губы и пробует говорить. Херня какая-то. Одно бормотание. Он кашляет и пытается ещё раз.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает его Тайлер. — У меня просто ноги скоро отвалятся. Ты реально тяжёлый, чувак.

— Нужно уходить, — получается у Джоша, губы немного ведёт вверх, а щёку расплющило о плоский костлявый верх груди Тайлера, прямо там, где заканчиваются рёбра. — Нужно, понимаешь. Закопать его.

— Оу, ну да, точно, ведь я, несомненно, смогу дотащить сразу _два_ тела до пикапа, не уронив ни одного из вас с лестницы, — откликается тот, со стоном вытягивая затёкшие ноги на ковре и на пробу сгибая пальцы. — Подождём немного, хотя бы пока ты не сможешь стоять. Не волнуйся: успеем. В любом случае солнце в эти дни долго не встаёт.

Часы текут медленно. Джош отсчитывает проходящие минуты по замедляющемуся под его ухом дыханию Тайлера, по редкому свисту проезжающих по мокрой от дождя улице машин. От головной боли можно сдохнуть, а покрасневшие глаза жжёт, в то время как Джош пробует переводить взгляд с одного предмета на другой, чтобы комната перестала уплывать. В рот будто опилок набили, за исключением редко накатывающей тошноты, из-за которой рот затапливает слюной. Когда это происходит во второй раз, он с трудом осознаёт, что из губ вырвался болезненный стон; в его волосы пальцы Тайлера впутываются, медленно гладя, до тех пор пока головокружение вновь не стихает. Придя в себя, Джош замечает сквозь тонкие колючие шторы на окне, что небо до сих пор глубокого синего цвета.

— Как самочувствие? — спрашивает Тайлер. Он отстраняется, чтобы осмотреть рассеянное, как у зомби, лицо Джоша. 

— Э-э, — говорит он. — Хм-м. М-м, — _проверка. Раз, два_. — Хо... рошо.

— Точно.

— Точно, — в этот раз голос меньше дрожит. Больше уверенности. Ему удаётся надолго сфокусироваться на наблюдающем за ним Тайлером, лицо которого поначалу выглядит замученно, а потом светлеет, как у человека, встречающего кого-то на пороге дома после долгого-долгого пути.

— Давай. Нужно уходить.

Совместными усилиями Джош возвращается в сидячее положение, цепляясь за металлический каркас кровати, чтобы не завалиться обратно. Подняв глаза, он видит, как Тайлер тянет руку, чтобы помочь встать, и в голову вспышкой ударяет воспоминание: около двух месяцев назад он, страдавший в могиле Джейка, смотрит на протянутую ему, чтобы вытащить наверх, руку незнакомца в перчатках.

Он крепко сжимает ладонь Тайлера и — несмотря на явное отсутствие грации и уверенности — встаёт, пошатываясь, на ноги. Они, к слову, держат с трудом. Ладно. Джош слегка запинается; Тайлер ловит его за локоть, не давая упасть и расшибиться о кровать.

— Эй. _Эй_. Джош, — глаза Тайлера бегают туда-сюда по лицу друга, а обе руки надёжно и сильно стискивают его плечи. — Обязательно скажи мне, если станет хуже, слышишь меня?

— Скажу, — хрипло отвечает Джош. — Обязательно. Мне нормально. Мне... хорошо.

Лицо Тайлера, обнимающего ещё раз, расслабляется, на нём появляется улыбка. Глаза, красные из-за лопнувших сосудов, светятся, а руки ни капли не дрожат. Джош, его противоположность, выглядит _хуже_. Блестящая от пота кожа, спадающие вишнёво-красным водопадом со лба и затылка влажные волосы — но он улыбается в ответ настолько широко, насколько может, и дышит свободнее, чем за все последние месяцы.

— Отлично, — произносит Тайлер. — Время закапывать тело, друг мой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ввести раствор' в оригинале будет 'to ease the solution', где solution -- и раствор, и решение [проблемы]. такая вот игра слов.

**Author's Note:**

> программы по наблюдению за потенциальными самоубийцами ака suicide watch, если интересно: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suicide_watch
> 
> полуночный синий - реальный цвет, можете загуглить.


End file.
